A Blessing in Disguise
by Wedjat13
Summary: Eomer and Lothriel's marriage started out as ideal as he would have liked it to on paper. After the Wedding was over was when everything started to crumble around them both because of their stubborn attitudes. Will they ever see eye to eye, or will their world keep crumbling around them till the end? I own nothing and no one.
1. Chapter 1

With one slam of the door behind him, he was off with his men to fight the newest battle that he himself as King no longer could ignore. He heard the vase from their bedroom table crash against the door, while she screamed at him in a language he never could dream of beginning to understand let alone learn. All he knew was that he was leaving, and the last thing he wanted was a quarrel with her. The anger against her burned in his chest as he walked with angry stomping steps. he tried to shake it away but was enraged further when all the Ladies of the Court, and the wives of the men entered to bid them all a safe, short battle, and fast return.

"My Lord, where is the Queen?" one of Ladies asked with a worried look.

"She has fallen ill after the news, and had not the strength to leave her room." Eomer replied trying not to sound too angry.

"Shall I go to her my King?" She asked worried. Eomer looked at her and shook his head with a large drawn out sigh. He slowly moved to the task at hand, ordering for the Eoreds to be rallied, and plans to be sent out to their Marshals.

"_She will come out," _he thought, "_she must save for the people to see her bid us farewell?" _However his heart knew better, and the Queen he wed but four months ago would hold fast and not come. Her stubbornness seemed to be something from legend once anger set in.

The men he ordered to rally troops and horses did his bidding within minutes of his call while Elfhelm brought forth Firefoot for him which he leaped on.

"She will not even come out to bid you farewell will she?" Elfhelm whispered under his breath.

"No," Eomer replied looking him straight in the eye, "that demon wouldn't dream of doing something that considerate."

Elfhelm looked at him with a grin, "Another war?"

Eomer nodded his head "It is not funny. She doesn't understand the state of things, her wishes and demands don't meet the everyday peoples needs. She wants everything for her own selfishness."

Elfhelm shrugged his shoulders "Perhaps?" was all he said till he pushed his horse forward while the rest of the Eoreds followed behind them and the other Marshals. As they reached the edge of Edoras, Eomer felt a strange urge to turn back to his home perched atop the highest hill. Standing there on the up most steps in front of the the great Golden Halls stood a small figure dresses in a blood red dress with a gold glittering on her head. She seemed to have felt his gaze, and then immediately turned, and reentered through the doors. He said nothing of it to Elfhelm as it would only cause more jeering about his failure of a suggested marriage.

For three weeks they were away fighting to keep their borders safe against the raiding bands of Orcs, and Uruki that remained loyal to the vanquished Dark Lord. Rain meet them, blood, death, and cold winds followed. Eomer longed for the safety and warmth of his home even if that meant seeing his tiny terror of a wife.

On the last night of the journey when camp had been made he and his closest Marshals sat around the fireside exchanging stories of things they longed to return home to. It had been far too long since they all had meetup in this fashion, it had unfortunately stopped once he became King. They laughed and boastfully spoke of wives, and lovers. However Eomer sat quietly saying nothing as he ate his dinner.

"My Lord Eomer! Now that we are in an informal setting," His third in command spoke, "tell us... How does the Queen fare?" Eomer glared for a moment, and bowed his head causing roars of laughter from the men "Clearly by the look on your face, bachelorhood seemed to have fared much better!" They all laughed at Eomer's annoyance.

"She can not be all bad at least she has good looks my King!" another one of the Marshals spoke out hoping to comfort his friend and King. "You have not broken her though? For such a tiny thing she seems a hard mare to tame?" Again they all, burst into laughter. One of the biggest jokes for weeks before his wedding was that due to her tiny stature Eomer would break her in two.

"No," Eomer said softly, "She is just hard to understand, she is not like the Ladies of these lands, or any I've met actually."

"In what way?" Elfhelm replied to his Lords words, as though trying to understand what Eomer felt about her.

"She is too well read in many things I've never heard of, and will never understand." Eomer spoke rising from his seat and set off in a frustrated pace back and forth in the firelight. "When Faramir was here for the wedding they spoke of things that seemed to be of a different language yet I could hear the words perfectly." he added running his fingers through his dirty gold hair as he continued to walk, "Coffins always with these coffins, names of gods and people I have never heard of! Talking about book after book about an ancient people from a far of desert land whom are all dead now, or ancestors to Haradrim they suppose? They talk of peoples behavior, and customs! Always with a book to her nose with such titles with phrases I couldn't even explain, because I don't understand them! She is frustrating! I couldn't begin to tell you of how she is! She leaves piles of parchment all over the study with piles of books, which lead from there to our bedroom. She screams at me when I move or touch anything, I have no free reign of my own home! She seems not one bit interested about Rohan, she looks at us in my opinion as backwards people who muck around in mud with horses! I do not know why I agreed to this marriage? I know she hates it here, she leaves the Great Hall all day to where I don't know? Anytime I ask she says "You wouldn't understand." and walks off! She comes and goes with piles of books in her bags, and anytime I ask one of the Ladies at Court where the Queen goes off to everyday they lie, and say they don't know? I know some of them go with her... I know they do! Do you know what she asked me today before I was told about this recent raid!? Before any of the men could answer he continued, "A LIBRARY! She wanted a LIBRARY! I became so infuriated that I didn't give her a chance to explain already knowing her reasons why she would want it! I know she sent Fairamir a letter asking him to have copies of books sent here from all over the Gondorian Libraries! Our country in such a state! People all over our lands on the brink of starvation, and she wants a LIBRAY! I told her that she needed to keep her selfish desires to herself, and that her request was that of a spoiled unthinking woman!" He added as he pointed and talked loudly with his hands.

The men listened quietly to him slightly sympathetic to the Lady they addressed as Queen Lothriel. She was indeed a unique young woman with long dark unruly curling hair, golden almond shaped eyes, and a tiny figure that was always dwarfed by their King, comically so. She also did indeed talk obsessively about these ancient people and these coffins of which he complained about, and many other strange and interesting things. Elfhelm even once stopped to listen to her, and she even showed him one of the books that contained a few images and descriptions of them. He found them to be not just beautiful and interesting, but he also enjoyed hearing the Queen tell him about them. He knew how happy they made her when he remembered the spark in her eyes, and the smiles when she talked about them and the people they belonged to. He suddenly wished Eomer would take a moment out of his day to truly listen to her. If he did he too would grow to truly love her as they all did. He humored Eomer a bit longer and once he was done he looked at his dearest friend and smiled.

"WHAT?" Eomer said loudly in anger.

"I know why she's been gone all day, and why she asked you about the Library." Elfhelm whispered as he rose up and pulled Eomer off to the side and led him off to his tent. Once safely inside he sat Eomer down poured him a large goblet of ale and one for himself. Eomer looked at him pleadingly for answers, but he merely grinned and drank down his ale.

"Well!" Eomer said "What has she been up to?"

"This time Eomer you should take a page from the Queens book, and search in the libraries of people in Edoras for your questions." Elfhelm replied. "Or you could simply ask her?"

Eomer glared at him and spoke, "As King of Rohan you will follow suite to my request, and tell me what my wife has been up to!"

"As KING?!" Elfhelm replied with a laugh," As your friend... I shall not humor you! All I will say is she had good reason to ask that of you for her selfish desires as you called it."

"Just tell me one thing." Eomer pleadingly asked, "I did I make a mistake marrying her?"

"All I will tell you is that, I know in my warrior's heart... You did not make a mistake." Elfhelm replied looking Eomer in the eyes in a way he knew he was not telling him a lie. "We ride for Edoras in the morning my lord, perhaps you shall find your answers by night fall?"

Eomer sighed and drank down his gobblet "OR, you could just tell me now!"

Elfhelm looked at him and smiled and simply stated "Eomer... if you will not take the chance to know your wife, then you do not deserve her."

"She is indeed a demon of Mordor if she made you say that just now!" Eomer replied.

"She is not, nor will she ever be a demon of any lands. She is much too beautiful to be one, and her heart is pure, even if you know it or not." Elfhelm retorted, "Eomer, all I will tell you is she loves children and wishes to have them rich or poor have every opportunity to advance themselves. That is all I will say." Eomer looked at his dear friend and said nothing more of the subject. "Speaking of children," Elfhelm added, "how does the marital bed of the King fare?"

Eomer sighed extremely loud this time, "Except for the disaster of a wedding night, there is no such relationship when it comes to carnal or reproductive matters."

"Another reason why you've been in a terrible mood." Elfhelm laughed and punched him in the arm, as Eomer gave him a dirty look. "Yes that's it also, I would feel the same way if I too had a young beautiful new wife and was not able to", "DO NOT, remind me of my shortcomings with my wife." Eomer interrupted him with a sideways glance, he sighed again and topped it off with a moan of frustration.

"How is it possible that Eomer, son of Eomund who wooed, and bed his fare share of the ladies of Rohan and elsewhere is unable to woo and bed a maiden of Dol Amroth more than once? We both know that night does not count!" Elfhelm spoke this time without a single tease in his voice.

"She is not like the other maidens! She makes me feel like a barbarian oaf!" Eomer truthfully replied "I don't know, I'm surprised I haven't done what most men do in this situation?"

"You must like her more than you may know yourself, if you haven't done that Eomer." Elfhelm commented, as he clasped his shoulder affectionately.

"I suppose I do, however... I still think she's a demon from Mordor." Eomer laughed while Elfhelm chuckled.

"I think its time we turned in, we have a long ride ahead of us tomorrow my King." Elfhelm suggested as he rose from the chair in front of his friend and King.

"You are right, it will be a long day." Eomer said quietly as all sorts of ideas began to rush into his head. Elfhelm left shortly after hoping that he put some hope into the young king.

That night Eomer was restless and hardly slept, his dreams were troubled by all that he and the men spoke of, but especially the conversation he had with Elfhelm. The unwelcome shake of his shoulder from his Paige at dawn solidified the thoughts that were place into his mind from the night before. The entire ride back to Edoras the young King remained silent compared to the joyous revelry around him he heard from his men. They all spoke of children they missed, wives, and lovers they longed to see, feel, touch, and smell. He felt distant when it came to those things, but felt a bit better once he thought of the feast that would be held in their honor when they returned. He knew that Lothriel would have the feast prepared for them at sundown, he was sure of it since it was a part of the Rohirrim culture, and she learned of that well, just not much anything else. He just wished that she took to his people the same way, but then he thought of what Elfhelm said, then figured that he might have been slightly wrong about her.

"My lord Eomer King!" the scout ahead of the company shouted "Edoras flies the banners welcoming us home!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing my story. This chapter has some angst, and a little bit of physical and verbal threats. Nothing too bad, just wanted to let you know. Thanks!

* * *

Once they turned around the hill he saw the banners flying in the wind, and his heart lifted slightly. When they reached the gate all the people of Edoras cheered, and chanted hails to them all for their safe and victorious return. As they reached their final destination Eomer looked up at the front of Medusel to see the large wooden doors wide open, the Ladies of Court, as well as the palace guards which had remained behind for the protect of the city welcoming him home. Noticeably absent was the Queen, having seen this Eomer's heart once again turned into a heated rage. He and the Marshals dismounted and walked up the steps to the Great Golden Hall where they were warmly andenthusiastically welcomed. Eomer entered first and from afar he saw his Queen sitting on his throne with a blindingly gold crown glinting atop her head with attendants all around her.

"She has been preparing for your Lords return for the last two days." a soft spoken Lady said to him as he walked past her. Eomer looked at the Lady and grinned fakely then proceeded to walk towards her almost in a fury that she dare sat on his throne.

"Hail Great Queen of Rohan!" Eomer called out to her with a slight undertone of sarcasm. Lothriel dismissed the attendants with a smile and wave of her hand, then rose to meet her husband.

"Hail Great King of Rohan. Welcome home my Husband." she replied not to welcoming in her usual tone of voice which seemed bored. She walked to him took his hand and kissed it then lead him to his throne where she called forth the people to greet him properly. All came and gave praise and thanks to not just he, but the Queen, and his warriors. For a few more moments this continued till the Queen clapped her hands and spoke cheerfully, "Please my good and loyal friends, I see how tired both the King and these brave Rohirrim warriors are, let us give them rest so they will be refreshed for the feast this eve!"

One by one they said their final goodbyes and left to rest till none was left but Eomer and Lothriel. He looked at her amazed at how well she did what she needed to do as his Queen. She wore one of her elegantly plain but stunning gowns from her Dol Amroth home, it was the color of the moonlit sea that he once saw when he had come to see her family, at their sea side white marble palace. She wore an unusual gold crown that looked nothing like any he had seen on a woman or man ever, it rose in several bejeweled peaks all around her head, within the middle of each was an elegantly crafted snakes with a disk crown on top their own heads in the middle of each peak in an attack pose ready to strike at anything atop her long unruly dark curls. He drifted off as he studied her and her bejeweled snake crown biting him till he heard her shake him from them.

"My Lord," she said loudly, "Husband!"

"Yes, my Lady." he replied quietly averting her gaze.

"I suggest you rest and have a bath before the feast," she replied softly, "I have already made sure to have a bath drawn for your arrival, I assumed you would need one and I was correct." He looked at her as she wrinkled her nose. He nodded and she was off to her business again her violent crown glinting brighter than the sun as she walked through the sunlit hall giving her a menacing yet unearthly look. He rose up and went to their bedroom. He opened the door and walked through noticing that more books and parchment were littered all over the tables, bed, and some piled up in stacks on the floor. Sighing annoyed, he removed his helmet and placed it on the one and only chair that was unoccupied. He walked into the bathing quarters and slowly started to remove off the layers of armor, mail, leather, and clothes. He stepped into the marble tub and settled in the hot water, slowly feeling the water begin to relax his angry and tensed nerves taking his time enjoying the feeling before he started to wash. Once he felt as clean and relaxed as possible he unplugged the tub as he stepped out of it then reached for a wrap towel to dry himself off and cover up. He opened the door and saw Lothriel removing books and parchment from the bed, and placing it into piles which a maid would then pick up and carry off.

"Thank you for taking care of my people." Eomer said quietly. She didn't answer, and went along with her slight attempt of tidying up. His annoyance rose again deep with in his chest when she did not respond to him.

"There is room on your bed now if you wish to rest my Lord." she said kindly, "I will have one of the servants come and wake you an hour before the feast is ready."

"Did you not hear me?" Eomer replied with anger brimming on the edge of his words.

"I am sorry my Lord?" she asked confused facing him. "You said something?"

"Never mind!" he sighed as he went to the dressing cupboard and pulled out a tunic and pair of soft trousers, and he walked back into the bathing room to change. Except Lothriel followed him inside and spoke angrily, "If you were going to say something tell me!"

Eomer turned around and looked at her "I said NEVER MIND! I'm tired and do NOT have the patience to deal with you Lothriel!" She once again looked at him like he was the scum of all the lands combined, and violently slammed the door behind her as she walked out. This time he did not let her leave. He quickly threw on his clothes and ran after her catching her by the arm as she tried to leave the room. He pulled her back inside, and pinned her against the door and looked down at her straight in her almond shaped golden eyes. She glared at him and tried to move away from him, but she was trapped in between his strong arms. "Let me go Eomer!" she said viciously as she tried to break free from his grasp.

"No, tell me the truth behind this library of yours, and then I might let you go!" he replied in anger still bearing down on her keeping her in place.

"NO!" she shouted squirming, "Why would I tell you about it when you are threatening me? I will tell you when you are rested, speaking to me kindly, and not acting like an ASS!"

Eomer let her go reluctantly, and he walked to the bed and sat down on it.

"I'll send someone to wake you like I said." Lothriel added as she turned around to face him, and placed her hand on the handle of the door. "And if you EVER again touch me like that I will personally cut your fingers off one by one, do you hear me!"

"I SAID thank you for taking care of my people." Eomer said in a confident voice, "I am sorry I should never have done that to you. I apologize to you for my brutishness."

"I am Queen of Rohan, it is my duty to take your place when you are gone, as well as keep the home fires burning till you return home. Alive or dead. You need not thank me Eomer, it is what I was brought here to do. However, thank you for your apology." She turned around and this time walked out the door. Eomer plunged into the pillows and looked up into the ceiling rolling his eyes in annoyance, right before he closed his them.

He was wakened by one of the servants Lothriel promised would come before the feast. He watched as the pretty servant girl bring out his nicer clothes for him to wear, and he thought to himself how he could charm the pretty young girl right into his bed. He watched her taking his time as he thought about it, and how his male frustrations would be released in a very fast thoughtless moment giving him a moment of peace. However, all he did was grin to her as she bowed out of the room. He once more walked into the bathing quarters washed his face, walked out and saw his wife.

"Did you rest well?" she asked as one of her attendants pulled out her red gown he recognized as Eowny's gift to her when she first came to Rohan. It was embroidered along the hems of the dress in gold, the attendant placed it on the bed, and went to help her mistress out of her dark gown. Eomer watched as she took of the dress till she was left in her underclothes. He admired what he saw of her body. Her torso was covered with a black satin corset bodice that cinched in her waist slightly, but caused her breast to look full and inviting to him. He scanned down her body where he noticed that he could clearly make out her hips and legs that were covered by a sheer skirt and beneath that he viewed the tiny fabric that covered the one part of her that could have brought him some of his sanity back.

"Eomer?" Lothriel questioned.

"Hum? Oh, yes." He replied as he walked into the bathing room to change. He dressed into a long sleeved green, and gold embroidered tunic over his plain white one. He peered into the looking glass and combed his golden hair till it seemed presentable enough in his opinion, then walked back out and looked around for his favorite pair of boots to slip on. He collected them and walked to the chair that had his helmet was on, he removed it and placed it onto the floor next to him as he sat. Lothriel sat in front of her mirror as the attendant tried to style her hair but was getting no where. She looked frustrated and winced in pain, but made no argument or complaint, that was one thing he liked about her, she never treated anyone as though they were beneath her that served her. This was why the people of Rohan loved everything about her, no matter what happened she never complained, or made anyone of them feel uncomfortable. Eomer continued to watch her wince and was reminded of his sister and the cries of pain when her hair would be brushed when they were children.

"If I may say so your majesty I like your hair as it is." Eomer stated quietly looking at her through the mirror.

"Mery, if you please could you just leave my hair free as the King requested?" the Lady said softly as she took young girl's hand in her's squeezing it, Mery asked quietly if she required anything more but Lothriel shook her head thanking her. The young girl bowed to them both and then left. Lothriel rose from the chair bent forward, and then shook her hair out as she flipped it back.

"You don't look like yourself when your hair is pulled back in braids like that." Eomer said quietly watching her as she sat back down. "It doesn't suite you, does not match your wild personality." he added, as he pulled on his boots.

"Thank you my Lord," she replied turning to look at him a bit confused by his change in attitude, "you too look nice."

They looked at each other awkwardly unsure what to do or if they should say something else to each other.

"How did yourself and the men fare my Lord?" she asked politely.

"We were well my Lady. It was difficult as was expected." he replied looking into her eyes, "Toward the end we all became homesick, and the men all spoke of how they missed their wives and children." he added them suddenly wished he never did.

"Oh I would assume they would, all the Ladies too felt the same." Lothriel replied as she sat back down in the chair. Eomer wanted to ask if she too felt the same, and if she missed him but knew she probably was happy that he was not there. He sighed loudly and looked down on the floor.

"You are thinking to say something my Lord, but are frightened to say it." she mused, "I would dare to ask if you wanted to know if I missed you like they did. But to be honest I did not miss you."

"I knew you did not, hence I did not ask." He replied raising his head to her, "Just like I did not miss you when I was gone."

She looked at him smiling and laughed miserably, "It is a mistake you made agreeing to marry me, we do not like each other and only tolerate what we can. I know you are always angry with me because of the piles of parchment and books, you never try to want to understand anything I love so then I do the same thing to you. We argue constantly over the silliest things all the time, and I can not for the life of me remember what about a few moments later. I pity us Eomer and should we ever have a child I pity it too, I know we shall never have one since we do not sleep together as a newly married couple should. I do not blame you if you take a mistress, that way at least you may find some pleasure in life, and even a bastard child that may take your place when you are dead and gone."

"We have just married and you feel that way?" Eomer spoke as he rose from the chair and walked to her.

"Yes I do feel that way, I have hoped that somehow this would pass in time." she replied, "But that may never happen, so I have come to terms with these thoughts."

"I haven't!" Eomer said forcefully surprising himself. "I refuse to think that this was a mistake! Your father and Faramir along with everyone else said we would be a match to be reckoned with! They knew that we both could be something more for the people of Rohan to bring them great and wonderful things! Unless they lied to me? However, I know they would not! Your father would not lie to me, he knows how hard it is to be a ruler how I would need a strong and wise Queen at my side. You are those things! We just need to find some way to be more understand of each other! Like this library example, what is that all about?" He asked quickly.

"Well, its" she said but was cut off from the door being pounded on.

"My King and Queen! Your guests are arriving!"

"We should go greet them," Lothriel quickly added as she walked to the door, but Eomer pulled her back to him gently, "Please tell me before we go." He said as nicely as he could.

"Everyday I go out into town and call all the children and anyone else that wants to hear me read to them. There is no where to take them when it rains or when the weather does not want to behave, so I talked to Elfhelm about my idea. He told me you would approve of it. He felt it was a wonderful idea especially when I told him about how I wanted to also hold classes to teach children to learn to read and write, well to be honest I want teach anyone willing to try." She replied quickly looking at Eomer.

He suddenly realized that he had been a fool for not listening to her explain her reasons to build such a building. "I will take that into consideration Lothriel, truthfully I will. But till then, if you wish it, you can hold the readings in the Hall when the weather is poor."

"Thank you Eomer." she replied amazed at his sudden turn.

"Shall we go my Lady?" he asked as he held out his arm. She nodded and took it and they went off to the Great Hall together


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the kind reviews and the follows! This chapter again has a little bit of yelling, screaming, and empty threats nothing to bad mostly just stupidity, and stubbornness. Oh and a slightly sexy time moment. Just so you all are aware.

* * *

All the necessary ceremonies took place where they thanked and celebrated their fallen friends. Soon after the feast began, music played loudly, drinks began to pour, singing, dancing, and feasting began to take the chill of gloom out of the Hall. Eomer and Elfhelm cheerfully drank and ate together as men came and cheered them and the victory. From the corner of his vision he spied Lothriel and the Ladies she had befriended since her move to Rohan, they were laughing and dancing together. They seemed to be having a wonderful time, in her hand was a wine goblet which each of the ladies held also. He noticed she and the Ladies drank from them, and refilled them many times. He also noticed how her cheeks were flushed from the wine and laughter, he indeed thought her to be very beautiful, even though she was an odd tiny thing. Elfhelm rose and went up to one of the ladies near the Queen and asked her to dance which she gratefully accepted. This caused all the ladies to giggle and then disperse looking for their own husband or partner to dance with. Lothriel stood up shakily and walked over to Eomer where she took her seat. He looked at her and smiled "Are you having a good time?" he asked as he poured another cup of ale.

"Yes!" she laughed "Are you?"

"Yes I am, it's nice to see all the people have a good time together isn't it?" he asked.

"Oh it is nice to see everyone together, the last time everyone was this happy and excited was our wedding night, I mean wedding feast." she replied smiling.

"It was then wasn't it?" Eomer said with a soft tiny grin playing on his lips before he drank the rest of his ale. "Our wedding was a very happy occasion for them wasn't it?"

"Yes it was, it was very frightening for me to be honest." she said as she drank the rest of her wine then poured another goblet.

"I felt the same too my Lady, but your family save from Amrothos of course," he said laughing "Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Faramir, Elfhelm, and of course Merry and Pippin talked to me till bravery filled my heart once again." He added grinning again.

"Oh, but you know what Lady Arwen said to calm me!" she said laughing while becoming flushed as she pulled his ear close to her lips and started in a whisper, "She said I have nothing to fear, do you know why?" Eomer pulled away from her, but remained close enough to look into her eyes so he could shake his head, "She told me to not fear my marriage to you, but especially my wedding night because I have a husband who is a Horse Lord which means he will be kind, gentle, and passionate with me." she pulled away from him to drink some of her wine again then a few moments later added in his opinion rather boldly added, "And would be like a wild stallion between my legs." She smiled wickedly at him, Eomer smirked and slightly hovered close to her face he whispered back "Are you drunk my Lady?" Eomer asked smiling knowing full well she would have never said such things or giggled as she had if she been sober.

"I do believe I am!" she replied "Are you?"

"Not as much as I would like to think that I was." he replied moving one of his hands to her cheek, and stroked it slightly. He moved closer to her lips feeling her breath on his as he moved into kiss her, but stopped. Instead Eomer took her by the hand and pulled them both away from the Hall. He knew everyone was too drunk by now to have noticed if they went missing, and no one would blame them either. He led her into one of the darkened corridors, and pressed her against the wall. He grasped at her tightly and violently pressed his lips to hers. She tangled her fingers through his hair as he roughly moved his hands down her waist and began to lift her up to his hips making their absurd height difference disappear. He let out a strangled moan when she bit his lower lip pulling his mouth open deepening their kiss. Lothriel wrapped her legs around Eomer's waist, when she felt his hands move from her hips to lift her to his height. Eomer felt himself swell with anticipation with every movement of their bodies. Lothriel slid her hands from his hair down to his shoulders gripping them with her fingers as his mouth moved to her neck, she sighed again when his lips met back with hers. She moved her hands back to his hair as once again their kiss deepened.

"Not in the hallway Eomer, someone will see." she replied as she looked in his eyes.

He nodded in agreement and carried her over to their bedroom door opening it quickly and shutting it behind them. Eomer deposited her on the bed and followed her on to it to lay on top of her, but she rose up from the bed and climbed on top of him. Eomer smiled as he sat up to reach the back of her dress to untie it while she pulled off his tunic, throwing it to the floor. Eomer kissed her shoulder as he slid the dress off her torso till it pooled around her waist. He looked up at her and captured his lips with hers, and then set to work on the back of her black satin bodice. "I thought you could not stand to be with me?" Eomer said smirking as he quickly flipped her underneath him slamming her into the bed.

"I suppose I am not of that opinion always? Especially when you are not being a stubborn, revolting, barbarian, backwards thinking ass." She replied kissed him before he could argue with her.

* * *

Eomer slowly opened his eyes at the sound of the servant girl placing the tray of food on a table and then quietly left. Eomer looked over at Lothriel who still remained sound asleep cocooned like always by the blankets. He got out of bed and walked to the table where the tray was and opened the lid. It was breakfast for them both, and a kettle of tea. His stomach growled loudly as the scent of food filled his nostrils and to quell it he grabbed a piece of bacon and began to chew on it. Eomer turned to the bed and saw Lothriel had risen and had pulled on his white shirt from the night before. She looked at him in amazement like she never had a proper look at her husbands entire body till now.

"Are you hungry?" Eomer asked smirking when he realized how intently she looked at him, but she then rolled her eyes at him and threw him a pair of trousers to wear. He put them on then brought the tray over to her, and he sat down on the bed both started to eating ravenously.

"Is it very late in the morning isn't Eomer?" Lothriel asked as she rose to pour a cup of tea for herself and Eomer as she handed it to him.

"I believe it may almost be noon." he replied.

"NOON! I'm sure no one will say anything since most of Edoras probably just rising also." she quickly stated.

"This is true, and I think that most everyone will spend the rest of the day nursing hangovers, in bed." Eomer added "I think that's what I would like to do, lay in bed with you all day."

"Eomer I have things to do!" She replied indignantly.

"What do you have to do?" Eomer replied annoyed voice raising in frustration.

"For two days I have been planning this feast and I have not gone into the village, I made promises that I need to keep." She said as she got off the bed and went off into the bathing room to freshen up. Eomer followed after her and stood in front of the doorway "What promises?" He stated annoyed.

"Did you NOT listen to ANYTHING I told you yesterday?" She replied raising her voice in anger, "Or were you just humoring me so you could sleep with me! I was such a fool to think that you actually wanted to get to know me!"

Eomer felt his anger rising again when she pushed past him and started scrambling for clothes to wear. "I did listen to you! You want a Library! You want to have your lessons in it, I listened to you!" He shouted at her as he walked back into the room.

"Well then why are you asking about where I am going, YOU should know if you told me all of those things just now? And put some clothes on!" She added as she started to dress.

"You are going to..." Eomer thought while he looked for a tunic to wear, "You' are going to... I remember, but not well... Every time I try to think I remembering last night."

Lothriel glared at him in a way that he knew solidified what she just said about not listening to her. He could not help himself, the memories from the night before flooded into his mind anytime he tried to think about anything. He found the white loose under tunic she had thrown off her as she dressed and wore it quickly.

"You see! This is what I' am talking about!" Lothriel said as she once again pushed past him and walked back into the washroom. "You do not care and you will not listen!"

"There you go again! Making me feel like I am a stupid oaf that knows nothing! I am quite certain that you will say some other things from those stupid books you read to make me feel even more like a witless fool!" Eomer shouted as he threw one of the books on the table at her purposefully missed.

"Why are you getting angry at me? Why are you even yelling at me, because I do not want to lay in bed with you all day, and waste my time when I could be doing something more important for your people? And do not throw MY books at me! It is things like that, that make me TRULY think you are a witless oaf!" She shouted as she walked over to the book that he threw on the floor, lovingly dusted it off, and carefully put it back onto her table with the looking glass and her brushes. "If you ever do that again I will poison Firefoot!"

"You my LADY are VERY lucky you are married to me! Do you know what other men would have done to you if you treated them like you have me? He would have beaten you, took you against your will whenever he wanted, and BURNED all the books and parchments you have laying around this room!" Eomer shouted at her. She looked at him with tears in her eyes and stormed out of the room faster than he could chase after her. She ran out into the back of their home to where there was a small stairway to the garden below. Eomer forgetting he had only his loose under tunic, trousers, and no shoes on only noticed as the Ladies of the Court started to giggled at him as he ran past them after Lothriel shouting for her.

"Lothriel!" he shouted loudly "Lothriel! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that! Lothriel!" He ran around the garden looking for her behind the shrubs and bushes. "Lothriel! Lothriel! Where are you?"

Lothriel had slipped back into the house and walked back into her study room taking her bag of books for the children with her. She walked out and went into the Hall, slipping out quietly before anyone noticed she was gone.

Eomer finally gave up and walked back inside, fuming with anger, he went in to the Great Hall and called out for Elfhelm screaming.

"Eomer King, what has happened!" one of the servants asked as he walked near him holding a tray of dirty plates in his hand. Eomer turned to him growled and then flipped it out of his arms causing all the plates to clatter to the floor along with the tray, and the servant to run off, "I SAID I WANTED ELFHELM NOW!" Eomer screamed.

Quickly all the attendants, servants, and soldiers ran off to look for the man their King called for. "WHERE IS HE! BRING HIM TO ME NOW!" he added as he paced around the Hall muttering to himself about Lothriel and how annoying, stubborn, and unbelievable she was. He threw his hands in the air, shouted, and screamed again.

Elfhelm came into the Hall to see Eomer in such a state he had only seen him in during the War of the Ring. Once Eomer saw him from the corner of his eye and once again raised his voice "EVERYONE IS TO LEAVE THIS HALL! IF I SEE ANYONE HERE WHO IS NOT LORD ELFHELM THAT MAN OR WOMAN WILL BE SENT TO THE DUNGEONS!" Everyone left everything as it was and ran out.

"You wished for me Eomer King?" Elfhelm said as calmly and quietly as possible.

"I WISH YOU TO WRITE A LETTER TO PRINCE IMRAHIL TELLING HIM I WISH HIM TO COME AND COLLECT HIS DAUGHTER FROM MY HOUSE! TELL HIM I WILL GIVE HIM BACK ALL HE HAS GIVEN TO ROHAN 10 FOLD IF HE TAKES HER FROM HERE! TELL HIM IF HE DOES NOT COME TO TAKE HER IN TWO WEEKS TIME, SHE WILL BE BANISHED FROM HERE AND WHAT MAY HAPPEN TO HER WILL NOT BE MY CONCERN!" Eomer shouted to him, "WELL, WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME FOR! GO ON! TAKE DOWN THE LETTER!"

Elfhelm walked to the small side room they would hold council in and took out a quill, ink, and parchment then walked back to the Hall sat down at the nearest table and began to write down the letter.

"My Lord, Prince Imrahil may wish to know why you have requested his daughters removal from Rohan. What shall I write?" Elfhelm said as quietly and calmly as he could.

"TELL HIM SHE... SHE... SHE'S... DRIVING ME MAD!" Eomer replied confused as he faltered with words.

"Yes my King, anything else you may think of? You know should he find 'driving you mad' as not a good enough reason." Elfhelm once more said in the same calm tone.

"ADD... ADD THAT... ADD THAT, she... she is... she... confuses me... and that... she..." Eomer faltered in his frame of mind once again.

"That she confuses you and..." Elfhelm replied.

"Yes... yes... and she makes my blood boil, and never listens to me... well she does, but! I do not know? I can not think of anything!" Eomer said confused and irrationally began to mumble as he started to pace around again. "Add that if he EVER finds a husband for her that I will pay that man 1000 horses in repayment for the 2 times I had her. 1000 OF THE BEST horses because, because WELL I enjoyed her 1000 times more than any maiden I have had before." Eomer continued to wander around the hall loudly muttering to himself as he continued to project out all the ideas and reasons to Elfhelm. "Elfhelm..." he said quieting down, as he sat on the cold stone floor exhausted from shouting, his mind running faster than it had ever done before out of battle "Do I love her? I can not get her out of my mind! I close my eye and I can still feel her and smell her and taste her! We fought this morning for the most ridiculous reason! Then she ran out and I ran after her and then she went missing and then well this happened! Elfhelm, what am I going to do? I lost my wife!" Eomer said on the brink of insanity looking up at him.

"Eomer." a quiet voice said from behind one of the pillars.

He looked up and saw Lothriel emerge from behind it. Unable to control himself he stood up and ran to her, and picked her up wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't ever leave like that again!" he said quietly whispering in her ear.

"Alright Eomer I will not." she replied quietly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You are not going to send me away are you?" she added looking into his eyes.

"No, never!" he said as he smiled, Lothriel smiled back and kissed him softly on his lips. She pulled away and looked into his eyes and then asked, "Do you really think that you love me Eomer King?"

He looked into her eyes again and grinned. "Yes I do think that." he replied. Lothriel kissed him again softly on his lips.

"Shall I rip up the letter then my Lord?" Elfhelm asked smiling, but was ignored by Eomer whom was lost in his tiny wife's eyes. Elfhelm took the letter walked over to the open fire in the middle of the Great Hall and threw it in. He never did write anything since he knew Eomer had been acting irrationally. "I'll just be going then and calling back all the people you dismissed then." He added as he left the Hall knowing that too was ignored.

"I remembered where you went now." Eomer said as he put her down and led her to their bedroom by the hand.

"Where did I go my King?" she replied looking at him smiling.

"You had gone to read to the children did you not?" he asked.

"Yes I did go see the children."

"What did you read to them?" he asked as he opened the door and lead her inside.

"I started to tell them a story about a Princess that had to leave her home and family that she loved, because she had to marry a King that lived far away."

"What did this Princess think of the King that she married the first time she saw him?" Eomer asked as he pulled her on to the bed with him.

"The first time this Princess saw this King, he was not yet one. He was just a Marshall of one of his Uncle's regiments. He was dirty, covered in mud, sweat, and blood, she really never thought much of him, except that he a bit handsome, even though he looked like a filthy Orc." Lothriel said smiling at him, "all she did was hide behind one of the pillars of the big white marble pillars of the palace that once was her Uncle's as he walked past with his men and the other soldiers.

"When was the next time she saw this man that later became King?" Eomer asked looking at her as he rested comfortably into the pillows.

"Well the next time she saw him, he was not covered in dirt, mud, sweat, and blood. Instead he was dressed like a King. With a regal embroidered robe, and tunic to match, all of which were in the most beautiful fashion of his homelands. It was at the wedding of his Sister in the Kingdom her new husband was from, the same as the Princess." she replied.

"What did she think of this King the second time when she saw him?" he asked.

"She thought he looked much nicer than he did the last time she saw him, and also though he was just a bit more handsome than last time she saw him; less Orc like for certain. But she never once spoke to him till his Sister introduced him to her." Lothriel replied looking into his eyes.

"Why did she not speak to him till his Sister introduced her to him?" Eomer asked smirking.

"Oh, because he was surrounded by all the Ladies from every Kingdom wishing that they would enchant the King into marrying them. And she being a strange, unique, and tiny Princess compared to them; she assumed he would never want to talk to her since all the Ladies that he was surrounded by were beautiful, and ideal in every way imaginable." She replied.

"Well when this man did meet with the Princess what did she think of him?" he asked as he pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her.

"She truly thought that he would be an arrogant ass, whom only knew of war, battles, and horses. Which of course he did, but he was very kind, warm hearted, had a agreeable countenance, and had many interesting things to talk about much to her astonishment." she said as she snuggled her back into his chest.

"Did she like this man?" Eomer asked softly.

"She liked him enough." She replied, the rest of the afternoon was spent in bed recalling each time they saw each other and what had taken place. Eomer slowly began to get distracted by his wife, and began trying to slowly snake his arms around her body slowly kissing her. However Lothriel pushed him off her and got off the bed.

"Why don't you and Elfhelm go on a ride together?" She suggested.

"No, I think I need to hold a meeting with the Marshalls and Scouts that have returned from their daily watches of the boarders."

"I also think you should apologize to the household staff for shouting at them like a lunatic, you scared them half to death today. That is why I came back, one of the servants came and got me because of it. And please do not argue with me, you know its the right thing to do." Eomer sighed and got off the bed, "Oh, and you might want to dress properly too." Eomer went to the wardrobe and pulled a tunic out and wore it, then went to look for his boots and pulled them on.

"I will be back later for supper with with the rest of the Marshalls when we have finished."

"And you will apologize?"

"YES! I will apologize!"

"Good! Thank you." She replied as she walked over to him and hugged him then walked back, but Eomer caught her pulled her back to him bent down and kissed her passionately.

"You are welcome my Lady." he said as he looked into her eyes. Lothriel kissed him again.

"Now go on!" she said as she pushed him from her.

Eomer took one last look at her and then walked into the Golden Hall and one by one apologized to the Household, kindly asking the last one to call forth the Marshalls and Scout leaders to meet him in the war room. One by one they entered and they began their debriefing on any intelligence they acquired since yesterday.

Lothriel went back to see the children that she had promised to come back to; but before she left she made sure to rush off to the kitchens to see if they had any type of pastry for the children. Luckily she could always count on them to have something, so they shortly prepared cookies for them and placed them in a basket for her before she ran off. She told them the rest of the story of the Princess and King while the children ate the cookies, and later played with them with a few of the other Ladies of the Court that liked to accompany her. Their mother's and other family members shortly came and collected them after thanking the Queen and Ladies for spending all of that time with them. She told them it was nothing and that she was happy to have given them a break from the children to do what they needed uninterrupted. Lothriel and the Ladies walked back to Medsuel where she walked into the Kitchens once again to speak with the cooks about what they would recommend for the supper for the King and his Marshalls. After much discussion it was settled to create a supper of the most popular dishes they all enjoyed the most to share together. Lothriel never liked to eat to much of the traditional dishes of Rohan. Not because she did not like them but because having come from the seaside they never ate heavy foods simliar to the ones here, and often fell ill after eating more than she should of it. She and Eomer once had a large argument after the first supper she held wanting to impress all of the people in the court. After eating a bit too much of a extremely heavy dishes full of creams and meats she excuse herself needing to lay down. The next day during lunch after eating a bite or two she refused to eat the rest of her lunch and then did not eat any dinner. When she and Eomer bid the guests farewell he yelled at her for causing him embarrassment for not eating. She remembered how she tried to explain to him that her body was not used to eating that of that type of food, especially after how she felt the night before but he refused to listen. Thankfully the cook defended her and kindly told the King that the Queen's homeland had very little, if any dishes similar to the ones in Rohan as she had an Uncle that hailed from there as proof. After that he never bothered her about her eating habits ever again.

Once she finished her dinner planning she went to the War Room only to see that they were not there and assumed that they all would be in the Golden Hall. She walked into the Hall listening to them talking and laughing when Elfhelm spied her and suddenly cried out, "Hail Lothriel Queen of Rohan, may she live long, and give our King many strong and health sons!"

Lothriel sighed rolling her eyes and walked out farther into the Hall. "Good evening my King and Lords, I have come out to tell you that your supper is being prepared and will be out momentarily."

"Will you not join us My Queen?" one of the Marshalls whom she hardly remembered asked sweetly.

"If Eomer King wishes me too, I shall stay." She replied smiling.

"Well my Lord? Will this lovely Lady stay or go?" the same Marshall asked as the others started jeering and heckling Eomer.

"If my Queen wishes to stay, she need not ask for my permission." Eomer replied holding out a hand to her. Lothriel took his hand and he lead her to the table where she sat down the men quickly crowded around her pushing Eomer out of the way. Asking her many questions about everything they had ever wanted to know about. They asked about the sea, her brothers, how she liked Rohan, and lastly Eomer. She giggled about that knowing what they eluded to, suddenly wishing she declined the invitation to dine with them all. However, the men laughed and cheered pointing out how the Queen blushed, clearly their questions answered. She changed the subject to their meeting and if the recent raid had been effective. They all gave differing opinions but all seemed optimistic by it. Eomer looked at her thinking to himself how well she fit in with the men he was the closet too, and how grateful he was that she wasn't one of the silly giggling Ladies he remembers from Gondor. He took her hand under the table and held it with both his hands and resting it on his knee. Lothriel looked at him smiling slightly as she listened to the men and Eomer laugh and talk more.

Shortly the kitchen attendants brought out the dinner for them all and set up the plates and silverware for them. They all began to eat while they laughed and talked loudly for sometime. One by one each of them left for home, Eomer and Lothriel both bid them all a good night and told them they would see them soon. Eomer looked at Lothriel smirking and pulled her towards him. "We are alone now, all alone."

Lothriel looked up at him and laughed. "We are alone, but we never really alone are we?Eomer!" she said as he threw her over his shoulder. "Eomer! Let me down!"

"Not yet I won't! Now how about making me those sons!" he said as he walked to their bedroom and tossed her into their bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi all. Thanks for the kind reviews and follows from the last chapter posted! Enjoy!

* * *

Two years had passed and their relationship still had bumps and outbursts as they always had, but things had improved greatly. The only thing that they both started to notice was how the members of the court began to whisper about the absence of an expanding waistline on the Queen. Everyday, too many times to even count, Lothriel was doomed to hear all sorts of strange and obscene things to aid in conceiving a child. From potions, to certain foods, and the stories that included each Ladies own resulting conception. Lothriel patiently listened while fantasizing about the new shipment the Faramir had promised of books for the library Eomer and the Treasurer had promised her they would be able to fund this year. They had cleared out an empty bedroom and fashioned it with primitive shelves to keep the collection in. She and lady Merowe would spend hours each month carefully cataloging new books that arrived so they would be able to keep track as well as place them in proper categories. They had a very simple and easy system that anyone would be able to handle should they both be indisposed. All they needed was the library to be built.

That night as she climbed into their bed, she let out a loud and frustrated sigh.

"What is wrong?" he asked as he too climbed into the covers.

"I never again want to hear about what, when, how, and during what time of day OR night is the perfect time to conceive a child! I especially never want to hear about how and under what passionate circumstances each conception of theirs had taken place!" she replied annoyed.

"Yes, well... I do have to admit... I have been annoyed about this subject matter as well. NOT with you, just the men assuming I can not perform well, and that well..." Eomer added.

"Well, I do not know what to say! Sometimes these things take time... and I know everything of your's seems to work fine, and I am not complaining about it one bit!" Lothriel replied.

"Seems to work just fine? What if this is your fault?" Eomer said indignantly.

"Eomer! I do not know whose fault it is! But DO NOT yell at me!" Lothriel replied getting out of the bed and and glaring at him.

"I AM SORRY!" Eomer shouted as he too got up out of bed and looked right at her with fire in his eyes.

"OH SHUT UP EOMER!" she shouted back quickly as she walked into her study and slammed the door.

"I've done it again," Eomer sighed under his breath, "we were going well, we had not had a fight for over a week, and I ruined it!" Eomer walked to the door and rested his head against it. "I'm really truthfully sorry, Lothriel. I have been frustrated and angry, angry about everything except for this subject."

Lothriel opened the door and looked up at him "Then do NOT take it out on me!"

"You are right, I am sorry." Eomer replied looking at her smiling.

Eomer walked back to the bed and jumped back into it and Lothriel slowly walked back and climbed in also.

"What will you do if something should happen to me, who will take my place?" Eomer asked quietly pulling her towards him holding her.

"I will of course! And Eowyn is with child again... The eldest can take my place when I die too."

"I want MY child to be ruler. I want OUR child to be ruler!"

"Eomer, but honestly... what IF I never conceive." Lothriel replied softly bowing her head into his chest, he embraced her tighter kissing her head before resting he's cheek against it. "Eomer, they are upsetting me... they make me feel like I am failing my only use to you."

"That is not your only use!" he said as he smoothed her back.

"Eomer, they make me feel like I am a breeding mare."

"You are not a breeding mare. You are my wife, my beloved human wife." Eomer replied softly kissing her head again. "So do you still want to practice trying?" Eomer said laughing.

"Not tonight, Eomer... I do not feel like it." She replied with a sigh.

Eomer laughed and added, "What if tonight is the night?! Quickly! The moon is full and that is the perfect time to conceive! What was that position Lady Merowa told you about?" Eomer said jumping up of off bed. Lothriel laughed as she punched him in the chest and cursed at him in her language, "Eomer, but honestly... what if I never have a baby?" Lothriel said looking into his eyes.

"We will deal with it when it comes." He replied as he pulled her back to him and kissed her on the top of the head. They both shortly fell asleep.

* * *

Two weeks later once again Eomer and the Marshalls left to battle against the roaming Orcs and Uruk-Hai. Lothriel tried as much as possible to hide away from the Ladies and their non stop annoyances during his absence with Eomer's duties.

Weeks past and still they had not returned with strangely no word from them, Lothriel began to worry feeling they would return beyond beaten and battered. She would wait out side of the palace in the late afternoon till the the palace guards argued for her to enter for the night. All of Edoras too began to wonder about the King and his men and why they had not yet heard from them. Lothriel also noticed how the court began whispering behind her back, only the kindness of one of her truest Ladies told her about what it was they were whispering. Lady Merowe pulled her aside and lead her into one of the abandoned rooms.

"Lady Merowe. What is all this?" Lothriel responded.

"My Queen, I cannot keep this to myself any longer." The she replied.

"What is it?" Lothriel asked worried.

"The court members are growing restless, they wish to talk to the King once he returns about you." She said sadly.

"What about?" Lothriel replied carefully.

"They fear the King may die and leave Rohan without an Heir to the throne of Edoras." She replied in a whisper, she shook her head when Lothriel motioned to speak, "They wish to have the King reconsider your marriage and wed another."

"Do the people of Rohan feel the same? Or is it just the court?" Lothriel replied.

"Just the court, the people love you for all the things that you have done for them. But they too are beginning to wonder when you will give them an Heir."

"I thank you greatly, and know how to deal with this before the King returns." Lothriel said embracing her. Lady Merow bowed to the Queen and left the room.

Lothriel walked out a few moments later, and went off to her study. She needed to think how she could appease the problem that was to happen to threaten her position. In the end she decided not to say anything till they came to her, but she knew with each day Eomer gone it would happen sooner than later. She knew bringing up the subject at the weekly assessments of the state of things in the Kingdom, would cause an issue of volatility in the meeting. She continued to bide her time till they, the high members of the court brought the issue to her.

Days went by and Lothriel once again began to feel the pain of her monthly visitor as she called it. She lay in their bed feeling miserable for three reason. The first was that Eomer and the men had been gone for a month, and no word of them had reached them. The second was that she once again failed to conceive a child, and the third was that she was in agonizing pain. The frustration of it all made tears drip down her eyes. A few moments past and a knock sounded on her door. She carefully walked to the door and opened it.

"My Lady, forgive me," one of the maidservants said with a bow.

"It is alright." Lothriel looked at the servant kindly.

"I have been asked to call you to the Great Hall by Lord Erfenden." She replied quietly.

"Tell his Lordship that I will come forth when I am ready." Lothriel replied with her voice brimming with anger. The servant bowed to her and left quietly. Lothriel went to her vanity table and tried her best to make her hair look presentable, and took her vicious looking snake framed crown from the locked dresser chest and delicately placed it on her head. She was Queen after all and Lord Erfenden needed to remember his place. She walked out of her room with her head held high as she entered into the Golden Hall. She walked past all the Lord and walked to the Throne that now belonged to her in Eomer's absence and graciously sat on it.

"My Queen." They all said as they bowed to her.

"Why have I been summoned in such an uncivilized manner?" Lothriel said in a booming voice.

"My Lady, we have called you to discuss something of great importance." Lord Erfenden replied.

"What is this matter about?" She asked rising from her throne glaring at him murderously.

"My Lady, we fear that you are placing our Kingdom in danger." Lord Erfenden replied walking slowly towards her.

"Placing MY Kingdom in danger?" She commented in a possessive tone.

"Yes." he replied walking closer still.

"How so?" she said as she walked to the last step of the raised platform making her much taller than he was to look down at him from her nose.

"Eomer King has been gone for a month, with no word reaching us of his well being! What assurance do we have of the stability of our Kingdom if things should go unfavorably?" He replied looking into her eyes dangerously.

"Assurance? If things should go unfavorably?" She said baring down on him using the coldest voice she could muster, "He has been gone for a month and has Rohan gone neglected under my stewardess?"

"No, your Majesty. Nothing of the type has happened, we were merely hoping that by now, we would have some sign of an Heir in our immediate future. Lady Eowyn is expecting her second child and you have not even shown signs of having conceived once! We need a male heir to the throne for our Kingdom's protection!" He replied with a raised voice looking not at her but the rest of the council members, which began to mutter in agreeance.

"All of you feel this way, or did Lord Erfender decide for you all?" Lothriel said as she pushed past Lord Erfender and walked to the rest of the council. "I want a proper answer! I find it rather interesting my Lord," she said as she turned back to Lord Erfender and glared at him, "that you would confront me with this when my HUSBAND, YOUR KING is not among us! Which leads me to believe you are praying upon me."

"We wish an answer my Queen! We wish to know! We want to know if you will give us an Heir!"

"I will not discuss this with you any further till the KING arrives!"

"What if the King never arrives?"

"What you speak is treasonous my Lord, if the King does not return I shall hold you responsible for the Kings death, and shall take it to King Elessor for treason, murder of the King, and attempting to usurp me from my throne!"

"My Queen!" He replied shocked.

"What do you wish me to say about this subject when Eomer King is not here for I to discuss any of this with! You think I am a stupid woman do you not? However I shall have you know, you are greatly mistaken!"

"My Queen!"

"Do NOT address me! You forget your place! When Eomer King returns I shall discuss this with him. Now if you will excuse me." She said as she walked to the edge of the Hall and looked back towards him. "If you ever treat me with such disrespect again, I will remove you from your post, hold you in contempt, and make you rot the rest of your days in my rat infested dungeons!" and with that she walked back into her room, bolted the door, and burst into tears as she climbed into bed. From that moment on Lothriel was never bothered about this subject again. It had appeared that all of her supporters quelled the opposition and the Ladies at court supported her like they never had before. She felt better, but it was nearing a month and a half and they had not yet returned she grew much more anxious as the days and nights past.

The weather had slowly changed and the summer rains had started. Lothriel assumed her role as Queen impeccably, every problem, every issue was dealt with in a quick and logical manner. All the people whether at court or in daily life started to grow accustomed to a sole Queen as ruler of their Kingdom. Lothriel even began noticing that Lord Erfender began to warm up to her, and even complimented her on the judgments. The nights often brought with them fierce and violent storms. As all the people of Edoras were huddled snug in their homes, Lothriel too lay quietly asleep in her bed warm and comfortable.


	5. Chapter 5

Eomer and his men slowly made their way into Edoras, as quietly as they good as they entered into the city. Eomer had told the upon their embarking for home that afternoon that the men were to disband and go to their families upon arrival into Edoras. He felt it best since he knew their arrival would come at such a late hour, he did not want to awaken the people of the city unnecessarily. He bid Elfhelm good night as they lead their loyal horses to their stables, and left to each of their homes. He walked up the steps to Medsul "shshing" the guards as he made his way in walking right through heading straight into his bedroom where he saw his beloved wife peacefully asleep. He slowly and as quietly as he could shed his armor off in the bathing room looking at himself in the mirror thanking the rain since it had washed most of the mud and blood off him. He walked back into the bedroom and looked at his wife sleeping peacefully in their bed, he walk to the bed and climbed into it he bent down to kiss her and whispered her name to awaken her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him, he smiled as he saw her eyes open wider than he had ever seen them before and jump up to embrace him.

"EOMER!" she whispered loudly.

"Yes beloved it is I," he replied and kissed her violently, laying her back on the bed as they both started tearing at each others clothes. "Oh how I have longed for you!" Eomer said as he ripped her thin summer nightgown off and as she pulled his tunic off. She quickly began to reach the laces of his trousers and untied them shoving down his hips, as he pulled her legs apart and plunged into her. She cried out loudly as he took her violently, digging her nails into his shoulder and the back of his neck as he moved with in her. Eomer growled into her neck as he quickly found his release. He looked into her eyes as he kissed her softly, "I missed you in ways I never thought was possible." Eomer said in between kisses. Lothriel smiled as once again Eomer took the lead again and they began to consummate their love again and again for the rest of the night and early dawn. Finally after his body could no longer support his desire for her, Lothriel lay in Eomer's arms as she gently traced her fingers around his chest. "Do you think we made a baby?" she whispered softly.

Eomer chuckled quietly and kissed her forehead. "If we did not I think we should lock ourselves in this room and do what we have been doing for that last few hours till we do make one." Eomer said softly.

"I actually would not mind that." Lothriel laughed lightly and kissed his shoulder. "Except the people will be wanting to see you again safe and sound." Lothriel replied.

"Fine, we will make an appearance... and then run off to some deserted place and I will make you scream out so loud all of Rohan will hear you, and they will know how well we try to make them an Heir!"

"Eomer go to sleep now, you are making hardly any sense. Good night."

"Eomer King is very exhausted, now that you mention it my beloved. Good night my amazing and beautiful and desirable and very pleasing Lothriel... Lothriel?" Lothriel never did hear any of the other things he said as she fell asleep right after she said good night.

* * *

A few hours later the servant girl that always brought breakfast walked into the room not realizing Eomer and the men had returned entered the room shocked. She saw a blond naked manasleep within the bed of the Queen whom she noticed had the sheets around her waist and the man's arm over her waist. She shivered in fear not knowing what to do and froze, she had never seen anything like that before. The mysterious man stirred and then rested his head on the Queen's breasts and held her lovingly. After her shock the girl realized it was the King and she shook her head smiling happily as she placed the tray of food on the table closest to her, and fled to tell the good news of the Kings safe return.

Eomer woke up some hours later, and looked over to his side to see Lothriel still asleep comfortably at his side. He smiled as he watched her for sometime happy to see her that way, while he was away he dreamt of her in their bed just like that. He moved closer to her and rested his head on her stomach listening to the faint sound of her heart beat through it, while he rested one hand on her lower abdomen wondering if indeed this time was the time that would bless them with a child. Eomer felt Lothriel's hand smooth his hair gently, and he turned to face her. He kissed where is hand was and then rested his head there looking at her.

"What are you doing Eomer?" She said almost laughing.

"I was trying to use all my energy and power as King to make whatever process that takes place in your womb to actually take place." He replied foolishly.

"Eomer, I do not think it works like that... but I guess it would not hurt?" She said as she stroked the side of his face then slapped it laughing.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Eomer shouted laughing as he got up and pinned her to their bed.

"Because you have been gone with no word from you for a month and a half and I was worried! Then next thing you know you come to me in my bed, and make love to me all night like nothing ever happened!" Lothriel replied looking into his eyes, "Eomer, do you think that you got them all this time?"

"I hope we did, but that is what we thought all of those other times beloved." Eomer replied as he bent his head to brush his lips with hers.

"Eomer, you know what I wish?" she said as she moved her hands to his hips digging her nails into them, and Eomer nuzzled his face into her neck and kissed it gently.

"What do you wish for beloved." he whispered against her ear. Lothriel slid one hand up his side and brought her hand to his back.

"I wish that we could stay in bed together till tomorrow." she replied she wrapped one of her legs around his hip and slightly tilted her hips upward and pressed him towards her with her hand. She felt him begin to stiffen and his heart race. Eomer pressed his lips to her's and he felt her begin to bite and nibble them. She moaned as Eomer snaked an arm around her waist and grasped her tightly as he began to move his hips into her's deeper as he quickly plunged into her.

"My Lord! Eomer King!" a voice rang out from outside the door with a loud knock, "Surely you are not so tired that you can not come out of bed! We wish to see you!"

Eomer opened his eyes and looked at the door but Lothriel reached up to grab him by the hair and flipped him off her. She moved her head down and took him in her mouth while one hand gently caressed him. "Eomer are you not going to answer Elfhelm?" she said as quietly as possible. Eomer looked down at her shocked she would ask that. "Answer him Eomer or I'll stop!"

Eomer bit his lip trying to steady his voice which he was afraid he would give away what they were doing if he spoke a second too fast. "In a moment! I have a matter to discuss with the Queen!" he said quickly hoping that he didn't give anything away, he quickly bit his lip again and gripped at the bed sheets.

"Come now! The men wish to see you! Surely it can wait!" Elfhelm added.

"Eomer," She whispered "Eomer answer him, tell him it can not wait."

He complied and closed his eyes trying to make himself slow down but this time it was harder. He took a deep breath from his nose and quickly blurted out what she told him. Elfhelm complied and the shortly left. She giggled and Eomer this time grabbed her and flipped her onto her back and plunged so hard into her, that she bit his shoulder to keep from screaming. Eomer dug his nails into her flesh as she did that, she released her bite and Eomer rested his forehead against hers and he moved in and out of her till he felt her tighten around him and she cried out his name, shortly he too poured himself into her as he gripped her tightly and let out a strangled cry. He rolled off her with the last bit of energy he had breathing so heavily he was seeing spots. She took his hand in hers and moved it to her lips and she kissed him.

"I really hope Elfhelm didn't understand what was happening." Eomer added as he looked at her.

"I actually would not mind." Lothriel replied "That way he would tell everyone what we were doing and they would not think that we were not trying to conceive."

"They gave you trouble while I was away did they?" Eomer asked.

"Yes, Lord Erfender practically lead a coup against me!" Lothriel replied.

"WHAT!" Eomer said as he rose from the bed to look at her properly.

"I took care of it." Lothriel replied.

"What did he say to you!" Eomer asked his temper rising.

"It was about our lack of an Heir, Lady Merowe told me that the court wishes to speak to you about getting rid of me if I do not show signs of being with child soon. They fear that they will lose control of the Kingdom and it will complicate things if you should get killed in a battle or die of sickness or something?"

"How dare he! How dare they!" Eomer said as he rose out of the bed and started looking for clothes to throw in a fit of rage.

"Eomer I handled it, it is not a problem anymore. I have been thinking about making a binding agreement with Faramir, and Eowyn to have their eldest son become King if we should both die." Lothriel replied.

"What, why?" Eomer stated as he froze his movements to look at her slightly pained.

"To have them put at ease about all of this! Eomer you know its a reasonable thing to do."

"It is reasonable, but I feel it is too soon for such a reaction. We will give it more time, you may conceive sooner than we think?"

"But what if I do not Eomer! What if I never do? It has been two years."

"Then we will try even more than we have already! Every night, every morning... anytime we have time! The whole day is ours!"

"Eomer, you and I both will tire of this and we both have obligations to do. Such as you are a King and have things to attend to all day on occasions. I am have work to do that is of my station as Queen, and personal. Just listen to me and do as I say."

"In a month I will agree to this."

"Eomer what difference does it make?" She said as she rose off their bed.

"In month! If in a months time I have not made you bare me a child, we will contract an agreement with my Sister and Faramir."

"Do you promises?"

"Upon my word as King of Rohan." He replied as he rested his hand on his heart.

"You will announce this to the court later today?"

"Yes."

"Can we get ready now to go and prepare a visit with all the people that want to see you?"

"Yes. But promise me one thing." He asked smiling mischievously.

"What Eomer?"

"You will not bathe so they can smell me on you, and you will not wear undergarments so that I may stay in a constant state of frustration so that I may make you scream with pleasure at a moments notice." He said as he pulled her towards him holding her.

"I will promise the no undergarments, but I have to bath!" She said laughing.

"No you will do as I say!" Eomer said as he walked her back towards their bed pulling her into it and pinning her beneath him. "I love to smell my scent on you after I have had you." He added as he smelled her hair, neck, breast stopping to bite and kiss them, and then he moved his head in between her legs kissing and biting her thighs as he spread her legs wide open.

"Eomer!" she cried out loud. "What are you doing!"

"You know exactly what I am doing!" Eomer replied as then continued his ascent up her inner thigh.

"Eomer, please do not because if you do what I know what you are about to do you will just excite yourself, and then we will be doing what we have been up to all of last night and this morning too." Lothriel said as she grabbed him by the roots of his hair and pulled him up to face her. Eomer winced as she did that and he rolled off her. "Eomer you and I both will bathe, you will get dressed, I will get dressed, and I will not wear undergarments under my skirts, you will make the announcement as we discussed, we will throw a feast like always for your men, you and I will both get drunk, and then you and I will make very loud love out somewhere in our house. And you can do what you were about to do to me later because I very much like when you do that."

"Fine, fine." Eomer replied as he watched her get up and walk to the bathing room with nothing covering her. "One of the servants brought you breakfast! I am eating it!"

"Eomer if you are going to eat that, will you at least order me some from the kitchen!" She called out from the bathing room. Eomer walked into the bathing room and looked at her as she washed in the tub.

"Have I become your servant again?" He replied smiling.

"You are always my servant." she replied looking up at him.

"I will do as you say my Queen, and since the old breakfast is frozen... I will have to get some of my own too I think?" Eomer said as he walked out of the room. He went to pull on a clean tunic and his boots before he walked out the door. He immediately was ambushed by everyone asking him millions of questions about the battles. He merely raised his hand and explained he was far too hungry and needed more rest and some more time with his wife whom he missed dearly. He promised once he had something to eat, and a bit more rest he would be able to see all of them at the feast tonight. Elfhelm walked along side Eomer smiling foolishly.

"What?" Eomer said as the others started to clear off at his request.

"Oh, nothing." Elfhelm said smiling wider still.

"Tell me before I have you beheaded for treason!" Eomer replied giving him a dirty look.

"I know what you and your Lady have been up to Eomer, all this morning." He smiled with a chuckle.

"Well I have been sleeping if that is what you mean." Eomer replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, yes. I am quite sure you have been sleeping." he said smiling mischievously.

"What do you mean?"

Elfhelm started laughing. "Two reasons."

"What two reasons!"

Elfhelm replied laughing "Well actually all the people of your household know what you have been up to. I am quite certain half of Edoras knows already too and the rest will follow soon."

"THE WHOLE HOUSE!" Eomer said under a very loud whispering.

"Eomer! Quiet down! They only know about the first part. Apparently the servant girl who brings the breakfast walked into the room to see you both in a rather interesting way. The second was when I called on you later late this morning. At that time, I knew you both were if you will forgive me for saying it this way... but it must be said this way because I too did this to my Lady when I saw her because I know you and I both missed our beloveds very fiercely, and it should be said this way, because we both," ;"OH JUST GET ON WITH IT!" Eomer interrupted. "we know that's the best way! You were fucking your wife, you were fucking her senseless! And that is the best way after so after many weeks apart."

"Elfhelm! Well actually, she... NEVER MIND!"

Elfhelm laughed very hard and clapped his shoulder. "Now that is even better!"

"Elfhelm!"

"In truth though, it is the best when they take you like that!"

"Well... shut up!" He growled pushing him.

"So what are you doing?"

"Food for the both of us."

"Do not be angry! It is actually a good thing! They will know that you two are doing all that is possible about the Heir situation."

"That is a good point. Lothriel told me she had problems with the court when we were gone."

"She took care of it did she not? An excellent decision you made choosing her as your Queen. In more ways than one, yes Eomer?" Elfhelm added elbowing him.

"Shut up, Elfhelm!" He shouted pushing Elfhelm again "After we both have eaten, and rested we will both address the court with the decision that we have agreed to."

"Yes, of course my friend."

They bid each other farewell, and Eomer entered the Kitchens and politely asked for breakfast well now lunch to be prepared for the Queen and himself. They agreed and Eomer thanked them and then walked back to his bedroom. He quickly entered into the room and saw Lothriel getting out of the tub and walked into the bedroom in a robe.

"Go on then! Go get in the tub!" Lothriel told him as she looked at him.

"Yes mother!" Eomer replied walking over towards her and kissed her on the lips, "Are you sure that you want to go out into the world, and leave this place."

"It is not what I want, it is what others want. Now go and bathe and get dressed so we can see all of the people that want to see you safe and sound."

"Oh and by the way, the whole household knows what we have been up to." He added as he stripped off his clothes.

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently the servant that brings the breakfast saw us together and she told the whole household."

"Oh, l well I guess that is a good thing?" Lothriel replied.

"That is what Elfhelm said." Eomer replied walking into the bathing area quickly bathing and getting dressed after.

* * *

Eomer called a meeting of the court and the council after they had eaten their mid day meal in happy solitude. Lothriel was present and sat next to Eomer's throne as they all assembled for the meeting. Once everyone was present Eomer called them to order.

"The Queen and I have called you all to this meeting for what seems to be of great concern to you all. When I returned the Queen informed me of these concerns, and we have come to a conclusion." Eomer stated rising from his throne. "The Queen and I will be writing a letter to my Sister and Lord Faramir wishing for the consent to have my nephew be our temporary Heir if I am unable to, if we are unable to conceive a child." He said as he reached for Lothriel's hands, which she quickly took standing next to him in support. All the members of the court looked at them both unsure of what to say, they finally had a sense of security and were heavy hearted about it.

"Does anyone have something to say about this matter?" she said softly.

"No my Queen and King. It is a just and fair idea." Lord Erfender said quietly. "We all thank you for this decision."

Eomer nodded and sat back down, and Lothriel followed.

"If there is nothing else to discus than you are all dismissed to go about your business. We will have a meeting tomorrow at noon to discuss the recent missions." Eomer announced.

"No my King, we all just wish for health and prosperity for you and the Queen." Lord Erfender replied.

"We thank you Lord Erfender." Lothriel said nodding towards him, he smiled and they all soon after left.

"I should probably start that letter." Eomer said standing.

"I have already written it." Lothriel replied.

"I should have know better."

"Are you angry?"

"No, it is just."

"Eomer this does not make you less of a man, I am certain that they all will find the fault in myself and that will be the end of it. So sign the letter and let us be done with it."

Eomer looked at her and she sighed deeply then walked back towards her study. Eomer followed her feeling as if he was signing his life away.

"I do not want to have to do this Lothriel." Eomer whispered softly.

Lothriel said nothing and entered her study holding the door open for him, Eomer followed her and she slammed the door violently after his entere.

"Eomer, if you do not do this you will have to say goodbye to me!" Lothriel replied angered, "They will have me sent away! Do you want that? They will replace me with one of the Ladies at court, and I will be sent to my father where no one will have me because of you! No man would want me, I would be seen as a barren, and un pure."

"Lothriel! Be reasonable!" He shouted impatiently.

"Do you want that? Do you want me to be sent away?" She shouted with tears brimming in her eyes.

"No! I would die without you!" He replied feeling his heart clenching.

"Then sign the letter Eomer!" She said as she held it out in front of him.

Eomer pulled it out of her hand and quickly read through it. It was written in a polite and diplomatic way, no hint of pleading, or panic. He found it to be a well written letter and felt it was reasonable, but his heart felt miserable.

"Eomer sign it!"

"No, one month... give it one month as I said before... the day you get your bleed I will sign it."

"Eomer!"

"That is my final word." He replied as he placed the letter on her desk, looking at her with strong serious eyes.

Lothriel sighed knowing it was useless to argue, and left the study slamming the door behind her to show her anger. He did not follow after her knowing that he was the last thing that she wanted to see. He walked out a bit later and shortly ended up in the stables looking for Firefoot. He went over to him and patted his nose, and spent the rest of the day tending to Firefoot till a servant came in looking for him.

"Eomer King, the Queen requests you come in to change for the feast."

"Tell her I will be there shortly, I am just finishing feeding Firefoot." Eomer said softly, the servant bowed and then left to deliver a message.

A short time later he bid his horse goodbye, and walked back to his room to change. Eomer walked in and found Lothriel already dressed and laying on the bed, and climbed onto the bed with her.

"Did you pick something out for me to wear?" Eomer asked pulling her limply into his arms.

"No, just do it yourself. I do not care." Lothriel replied in a nasty tone.

"Lothriel! I do NOT want to get in a argument!"

"Well, get dressed! The people will be arriving soon." She commanded wriggling out of his embrace.

"You are still angry?"

"I do not know? I am just tired of everything." She said sighing.

"I will sign the letter, I promise! Just after you get that horrible time of month that makes me want to leave for a few days and then return."

"Eomer!" She replied slapping him in his arm as he laughed loudly and pulling her back into a tight embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! Hope you all have a great weekend! This chapter is a little bit sad, and we see some more hardship headed for these two.

* * *

Eomer rolled off of his wife and lay next to her, no longer did they bother with trying to have a romantic evening of lovemaking, it had turned into a chore. Simple, short, and straight to the point.

"Eomer, I actually want you to be away for a month or two now."

"Why?"

"Because if I do not conceive I give up, this is terrible!"

"Yes it is, I agree."

"Well I am tired I guess?"

"How much longer do you think till we know?"

"Soon I guess?" she replied as she rolled over. "Its almost been a month."

"Good, Because my... is getting sore and tired."

"What about me! I was not crying out in fits of joy this afternoon. I was crying because it hurt."

"Why did you not say anything?"

"Because I knew you would be done in a moment or so. I figured you did not want to take your time, and Eomer you had that meeting with the Marshalls a few moments later."

"Oh yes. But next time, just tell me no."

"I could not, you were already excited I could tell."

"Yes, well I was bored at the other meeting and I started daydreaming about earlier that morning when you did that. Well I should not have to tell you of that wonderful thing that you did to me."

"Yes now shut up Eomer and go to bed."

"Yes beloved."

A few weeks later as Lothriel walked with one of the Architects to observe the proposed site of the Library, and adjust it to her specifications she suddenly began to feel faint.

"My Lady?" Lady Merowe said as she took her by the arm as Lothriel swayed in her place.

"I am feeling a bit dizzy. It is nothing, I am quite sure." Lothriel said as she very unladylike sat down on the dirt.

"Shall I go and fetch the Royal Healer?" She asked Lothriel as she felt her forehead for fever.

"No that will not be necessary, I just need to sit a bit and perhaps have some water." Lothriel replied. Lady Merowe nodded and went off to fetch her some water.

"Well my Queen," the Architect smiled as he held out a hand for her to take which Lothriel gratefully took to help her stand upright. "What do you think of this being the place for your Library?"

Lothriel looked around and nodded. "I think it is wonderful."

"I thought that it would be the best place since it will follow the path of the sun well, and may help us with its lighting within."

"The ceilings will be high I assume?"

"Yes my Queen."

"What will the building materials consist of?"

"The King and I have discussed this at length, and he decided to leave it up to you my Lady."

"What do you suggest?"

"I have no true suggestions to be honest. Wood would be more of my first choice just because the aesthetic of Edoras, but for the safety of the books, I would say stone."

"I agree. Wood would hold moisture which would lead to rot which will cause a multitude of problems. Not to mention should a fire break out, the entire structure would be destroyed."

"I would suggest a non porous stone."

"However, I will be honest with you. The stones you speak of are quite expensive, and will not blend well with Edoras."

"Yes this is true."

"What if we use fired bricks?"

"Yes my Lady, this is an idea that will be most useful."

"Also we will not need to import the materials, and their will be work for the people that have had a troubled harvest."

"This is true my Queen, I shall inform the King of your decision." He said as he bowed to the Queen.

"My Lady your water." Lady Merowe said as she handed the cup to Lothriel.

"Thank you." Lothriel replied as she took the cup and drank it. "I feel much better."

"The heat is quite strong my Lady, let us go back so that you may rest." Lady Merowe suggested as she took her arm in her own.

"Yes thank you both." Lothriel said as she and linked arms with her friend.

The three walked back to Medesul and Lothriel went to lay down for a while while the Architect went discuss the plans for the Library with the King. Some time past and Eomer walked into their bedroom and saw Lothriel laying on the bed with a book in her hand.

"I heard you felt dizzy this afternoon." Eomer said worried.

"It was nothing, I feel better now. I received a letter from Amrothos today, he is journeying to visit us and should be here in a few weeks." she said without looking up at him.

Eomer walked towards the bed and sighed "Wonderful! I missed him calling me Barbarian Barn Horse Master. Did you start your bleed yet?"

"Yes I did, I think that is why I felt dizzy earlier today. Well Amrothos is a correct you are a Horse Master with barn?"

"I see, are you feeling better?" Eomer said sighing. "You forgot the barbarian part my love."

"Yes I did, you are a Barbaric man." she said sadly with tears on the verge of spilling from her eyes.

Eomer climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"You know what this means do you not?"

"A promise is a promise." Eomer sighed kissing her forehead "I'll get the letter."

Eomer walked to her study and pulled out the letter out from the desk drawer. He read it for the last time, and signed it, and sealed it with the official seal of the King of Rohan.

"I am going to go and give it to the fastest rider that we have to take it to my sister." Eomer said as he walked out of her study and leaned against the door frame of their bedroom. Lothriel nodded and he walked to the bed kissed her, then walked out the door. He went to the war room where he knew Elfhelm would be and walked towards him holding out the letter.

"I trust you with my life, so I shall trust you with this. Please deliver this to my Sister and Lord Faramir with great haste. Tell her you will not leave without their answer at my request."

"Yes my King." Elfhelm said with a bow "It shall be done as you request." He bowed and gave Eomer a brotherly squeeze on his shoulder then left the room to ready his horse. Eomer followed him slowly and went the Royal Stables.

"Ride safe and swift my brother." Eomer said as he watched Elfhelm mount his stead.

"Thank you Eomer." Elfhelm said grinning, and with that he was gone of into the the city, then the seemingly endless plains of Rohan. Eomer walked back slowly into the palace to go back to his endless meetings for that day.

Three weeks had past and Elfhelm was due to return any day now. Every so often Lothriel had an episode of a dizzy spell, and after her evening meal would on occasion feel a burning in her chest. She thought nothing of it and moved along throughout her day and kept it to herself.

She moved to her bed and laid down in it after she came back from supper having excused herself for having a headache. Not sometime later Eomer walked into the bedroom and closed the door, he saw Lothriel with a wash cool washcloth over her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Eomer said quietly as he climbed onto the bed sitting on it.

"I feel like I am going to die Eomer." she groaned.

"Why?" he replied worried.

"I must have eaten something that made my stomach upset. I have a burning in my chest, and feel dizzy."

"I will go to fetch the healer." Eomer said rising off the bed.

"No, it will pass. If you love me, will you get me some tea?"

"Yes, I love you and I will bring you tea."

Eomer walked towards the kitchens and requested some tea to be sent to the Queen in their bed chambers. After that Eomer walked out into the watch tower to look for Elfhelm or even Amrothos who too would be arriving on the same horizon, as always he saw nothing except for the sunset. He sighed and then he was off to see how Lothriel fared. He walked into the bedroom and heard the familiar sounds of someone throwing up. Realizing it was his wife he ran into the bathing quarters and saw her stooped over the tub, he bent forward by her and held back her hair, as she continued two more times. He went into the room and poured a cup of water for her to drink, and walked back inside, and handed her the cup and wiped the tears from her eyes as he sat next to her. She drank the water and spit it out of her mouth then drank the rest of it.

"Are you feeling better?" Eomer asked rubbing her back.

"No" she replied starting to cry. Eomer wiped her tears and held her for a bit till she pushed him from her to throw up once again.

"What's wrong with you? I have never seen you get sick like this before." Eomer said to her as he rose to his feet then helped her off the floor to bed. Eomer walked back into the bathing room and dumped a bucket of water in the tub to wash the vomit down drain. He walked back into the room and he climbed into the bed next to her.

"Do you feel better now?" Eomer said to her.

"Yes."

"Good. What is wrong with you? You must be ill? What if I call the healer?"

"No I just need to go to bed, I must have eaten something that made me feel ill."

"But what if you are ill, very ill?"

"Fine Eomer, call the healer." she said drowning in the pillows and throwing the blankets over her head. Eomer looked at the pile of blankets that was his wife and fear struck him, what if something terrible was wrong with her and she died if he left her for a moment.

"Lothriel." Eomer choked as he peeled back the blankets, "Lothriel, promise me you will not die."

"Eomer what are you talking about." she said annoyed, "All that is wrong with me is my stomach!"

"I do not want to leave you."

"Then do not, just sleep here with me."

"But the healer!"

"Eomer I have no fever, and I have stopped throwing up. I am fine just come with me to bed and lay here with me." Eomer climbed into the bed deeper and gently held her in his arms, and they both went to sleep.

A few short hours later he felt an arm on his shoulder and a soft whisper of his name. He slowly opened his eyes, and he saw one of the midnight servants looking at him.

"Sorry my King, but Lord Elfhelm has returned. He wished to see you." he said softly.

Eomer nodded and slowly climbed out of bed, he walked to the washroom and washed his face and went off in search of Elfhelm.

"Eomer King!" Elfhelm said as he met his eyes

"How was your journey?" Eomer said as he sat down on the benches and Elfhelm followed.

"Good, thank you."

"What news from my Sister, Lord Faramir, and nephew? How do they both fare?"

"Wonderful all of them! Your Sister glows with happiness, Lord Faramir is a proud and attentive husband and father, and your nephew is growing up to be a strong son of Rohan. They send their love and wishes for prosperity for you both, and they told me to take this letter to you both in response." Elfhelm said smiling, "And of course they agreed to what you request. In the letter it gives the details of what they told me."

Eomer took the letter and read through it, it satisfied everything that Lothriel had addressed in the letter she had written. "Thank you Elfhelm, I will tell Lothriel in the morning of the news."

"She will be happy will she not?"

"Yes, just for the sake of security. We still hope that a child will be born to us." Eomer said quietly.

"You will be blessed with a child I know you will, perhaps when you least expect it? I should be off then my King, for my bed and Lady calls to me." Elfhelm said as he rose up.

"Thank you my great and true friend." Eomer said as he too rose up and embraced his friend

"You are welcome my brother." Elfhelm replied as he let go and clapped him on the back and went off to his own home. Eomer clutched the letter in his hand and went off to his bed where his wife still lay asleep.

Lothriel's health improved the next day drastically, and especially after the news from Eowyn and Faramir. She still had moments of faint dizziness, and often her stomach would burn, but she didn't feel any nausea. Eomer noticed a glow about her he had not seen before, he always thought she was beautiful, but something about her was making her more radiant than usual. Even all the people at court noticed something different about her, everyone thought she had a strange lightness to her. He supposed it was of the good news that they both received helping lift stress off her mind.

One afternoon Eomer and Lothriel decided to take a trip out together into the city to see how the Library was coming along since the last time they had seen it. As they walked through the city Lothriel clutched Eomer's arm suddenly. Eomer pulled her close and looked down at her to see if she was alright. She looked up at him with a strange pained look in her eyes.

"Is everything alright?" He questioned worried.

"I do not know, I have a strange pain."

"Do you want to go back?"

"I would rather not, but I know something is wrong."

Eomer quickly lead her back to Medesul and back to their room and helped Lothriel into their bed. He looked at her and she looked frighteningly pale.

"I am calling the healer this time. I do not like this!" Eomer said as he ran quickly to the door and shouted for the healer to be called immediately. He turned around to look at her and all he saw was a look of horror on her face. "Lothriel?"

"Eomer, something is very wrong. I am bleeding." she replied as she showed him her hand that was covered in blood.

"What? Where is it coming from!" Eomer shouted running to her.

"From under my dress, I should not be bleeding from there Eomer. It is not the time for that!" She cried, but this time it was a panicked painful cry. Eomer looked and saw blood seeping through the fabric of her dark silver dress. Eomer ran towards the door opened it and screamed out for the healer to come now and ran back to Lothriel only to see her faint into the pillows. He ran to the bed with angry tears in his eyes, crying out her name as he shook her. He looked at her face and she looked as pale as a corpse.

"My King! What has happened?" The healer came in running with his assistant as he pulled Eomer off her and began to see to the Queen.

"She said she had a pain, and we walked back home, then she still felt it I know from the look on her face, then immediately after she began to bleed terribly then fainted as you came in." Eomer said in a panic. "What is wrong with her! Tell me now!" he added shouting irrationally.

"Get the King out of here." the healer whispered.

"NO! I WILL NOT! TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER!" Eomer shouted tearing at the healer in a heated rage. Elfhelm and two other men came in to try to subdue Eomer. Somehow they managed to pulled Eomer away, and dragged him outside of the room, as he shouted and screamed. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING TO HER! LET ME GO!"

"Eomer calm down! Shouting like a madman will not help them with Lothriel." Elfhelm said while dragging him along with his men to to hallway.

"No! Let me go!" He shouted struggling to be free them of him.

"Eomer calm down!" Elfhelm shouted.

"Elfhelm! My wife is dying! She is bleeding to death!"

"Eomer calm down, calm down!"

Eomer thrashed violently against them hoping that he would be able to break free and run back inside to her, but then quickly collapsed onto the ground crying. They watched as people ran in and out of the room with fresh linens, blood soaked things, and pots of steaming hot things. Eomer watched agitated as they walked in and out. "Please fetch your King a strong drink. He needs one." Elfhelm said quietly as he sat next to Eomer on the ground. "She will be alright, I'm sure of it."

"NO!" Eomer said rising but Elfhelm pushed him down harshly.

"Eomer, you need to stop and give them time." Elfhelm said harshly, "Calm down! Drink this!"

Eomer looked at him and grabbed the cup from him as he quickly drank whatever was in it. Sometime past and no news was heard from the room, Eomer paced up and down the hallway nervously. The day turned to late afternoon and still no word came from the room.

"Eomer you should eat something." Elfhelm said quietly.

"I'm not hungry, I feel sick."

"He will make her better, and she will be well again."

The sun started to set when the door of the bedroom finally opened. Eomer ran to the healer as he walked out and looking grievously tired.

"My King," he said softly, "It pains me to tell you, but the Queen has lost a child."

"What?" Eomer said in disbelief.

"The Queen has lost a child, she was almost two months along in from my assessment of the contents which her body flushed out. She is very ill and has unfortunately lost much blood. I have done all I can for her tonight, all we can do is wait and see what happens. You may wish to alert the Queens family of what has transpired, and to perhaps ready themselves for the worst."

"I will do that, Lord Amrothos is on his way I will anyways for a visit I will send a rider out to scout for him." Elfhelm said rushing to Eomer's side, and quickly moved to go and write the letter to the Prince of Dol Amroth.

"Eomer King, you may go and see the Queen." The healer said quietly looking up at Eomer patting him on the shoulder and walked away. As Eomer walked inside the room in a daze as it cleared out quickly of all its occupants. He walked towards the bed to see Lothriel laying in it looking the same as she did when he was thrown out, she looked like death. He quietly walked to the bed and climbed onto it, he moved towards her and smoothed her hair and kissed her. Eomer lay next to her and pulled her gently towards him till his head rested in her shoulder.

"Please Lothriel." Eomer whispered "Please do not leave me alone to suffer through all of this." tears ran down his face when he thought of how much he had lost and feared losing. What they had hoped for was gone and he wondered if she knew she was with child, and feared this happening hence why she had not told him. He kissed her shoulder and continued holding her till his grief led to exhaustion.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone! This chapter is full of more feels and such. Thanks for all the support and the reviews! Thanks again!

* * *

He was woken up in the early morning from the sound of someone rustling the sheets of the bed. Eomer rose up to see what was happening and noticed that one of the women under the employment of healer peeking underneath the blankets.

The woman looked up and saw Eomer looking at her with worried eyes.

"The bleeding has stopped my Lord, we have to hope for the best now." She replied to his looks.

"Will she die?" Eomer said as he looked into her eyes.

"I do not know my King, she has bleed much. However she is strong and young. We can only hope." She replied as she straightened the blankets, bowed to Eomer and left the room. Eomer looked at Lothriel's face hoping to see a change or a twinge of color come across it. However, nothing had changed she still looked like she was on the edge of death. He rested his head on her chest listening for her heart beat, only to hear a faint sound which seemed to struggle with each beat. Fear struck him, and once more tears began to drop from his eyes.

"My Lord." Eomer turned around and looked to see Elfhelm "Yes." he said as he wiped his eyes.

"I had the letter to Lothriel's Father, and brothers with my fastest rider last night, he was told to ride hard to the seaside. The scout also has been sent to look for Lord Amrothos."

"Thank you."

"How is she?"

"The same, one of the healers assistants came in to check her and said that the bleeding has stopped. She does not look better Elfhelm, she still looks like death."

"She will get well my king, she is young and strong, she will get well."

"I fear for her."

"She will get well, all of the court and people of Edoras are grief stricken, and praying for her."

"Elfhelm, I do not wish to sound ungrateful for all of this, but I do not wish to hear any of it. Just go, I want to be left alone with my wife. Just leave me alone." Eomer said as he turned around and buried his head into Lothriel's shoulder. He heard Elfhelm sigh then walk out the door, and shut it behind him.

Days went by and still there was no change in Lothriel, she still lay in bed unresponsive to Eomer's pleading. The healer and his assistants tried with every they knew, but they seemed hopeless at this point. Eomer never once left her side fearing if he left her the worst would happen if he did.

"My Lord, a rider approaches." cried one of the men from the watch post down to Elfhelm. Elfhelm climbed up to the tower and looked out.

"Send word to the King, it appears to be the brother of the Queen." Elfhelm said looking over to him, the soldier nodded and quickly ran off. Elfhelm went to go out and greet the rider whom he was relieved to see.

"My Lord Amrothos." Elfhelm said as he greeted him as he jumped off his horse.

"Where is my Sister! I want to see my Sister, and that THING that is responsible for almost killing her!" Amrothos said as he pushed past Elfhelm and ran up to Medesul in a angry panic. As he entered the great Golden Hall as he frantically called out for all inside to show him where his Sister and Eomer were. One of the servants pointed the way for him and he took off in that direction.

"Eomer!" he said as he burst through the door, but all his rage towards him left as he saw his baby Sister laying in bed looking like a dead version of herself. He ran to her side, and burst into tears.

"You killed my Sister, you killed my baby Sister!" He cried as he looked at Eomer, "Because of you she is on her death bed! My baby Sister, and her child died because of you."

Eomer said nothing as he too understood the feeling that had overtaken Amrothos. He knew how protective all three of her brothers were of her, however Amrothos was the most protective of all. Eomer remembered how Amrothos was violently protesting the marriage. Shouting at his Father like a madman while calling Eomer a backwards barbarian right to his face saying that he was unworthy of Lothriel's hand because he was nothing more than a glorified stable hand. Eomer distinctly remembered how on the night of the wedding Amrothos pulled him to the side of a darkened corridor, and threatened to beat him to an inch of his life if he hurt her in anyway. Eomer was truly surprised how he did not just beat him, but he remembered how he felt when Fairamir took his Sister away and pushed all violent thoughts aside.

He watched as Amrothos took his Sister's hand and kissed it holding it in his hand whispering to her in their language.

"I have not left her side since it happened you know." Eomer said softly.

"I know, Elfhelm wrote everything in the letter the scout gave me. Especially how you became mad when all this happened. Eomer I know you love my Sister, REALLY TRULY love her." Amrothos replied looking at him sadly. "A man who did not love their wife would not have acted as you have. I know you would never try to hurt her purposely, I just love her too much. I can not think straight."

"I never thought that this would happen, I did not even know she was with child?"

"She may have not also from how Elfhelm wrote."

"You must be tired and hungry? Should I have your rooms prepared, and food sent to you?"

"If you do not mind, I would like to eat in here with Lothriel."

Eomer nodded and called out for a servant to bring something to eat for them both. They sat on the bed staring at Lothriel hopeful that she would open her eyes, but she still lay there. After they had eaten the Healer, and his female assistant came inside to check on the Queen once more before the night set in. Eomer and Amrothos watched as the woman healer checked Lothriel, and once more under the sheets.

"The bleeding still has stopped, and there is no sign of infection." She said as she looked up at the healer.

"That is good is it not?" Eomer said looking at them both, "It means she is getting better yes?"

"Yes that indeed is a good sign, but it is something no one can be so sure of. Keep hope my King." The Healer replied solemnly. Amrothos and Eomer looked at each other and back at Lothriel. The Healer backed out of the room with a bow as his assistant followed.

"My father, should be coming within the next few days. He was going to surprise her by coming after me." Amrothos said softly looking at Eomer as he took his Sister's hand in his.

"I am glad to hear it, I will feel better when I see him. I pray that she will be well by then." Eomer replied.

"Yes I feel the same way." Amrothos said as he played with his Sisters fingers "She is so cold, colder than normal. You know how she is always cold, she always complains of it."

Eomer laughed "She is always cold, I hate when she touches my leg during her sleep with her kicking. They are like ice!" Amrothos laughed also then wiped a tear from his eye.

Eomer looked at Lothriel and smoothed her hair as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Still having trouble with the roving bands of Orcs?"

"Yes."

"Lothriel wrote to me about them, she was frightened for you when you were gone."

"I know, what else does she write to you about me?"

Amrothos smiled gravely and looked at Eomer. The siblings hardly looked like each other, he had straight hair, was tall, and seemed more elven with that respect. The only thing they had in common was their hair color and the shape of their eyes, almond almost wickedly beautiful.

"She at first wrote nothing but terrible things about you. They truthfully made me happy since I never wanted you to marry her. However after the first few letters, I started to feel terrible. I never wanted you both to be miserable. She hated you, everything about you. But one letter changed all my opinions of you, which surprised me greatly. She told me how much she misunderstood you from the beginning. She then told me how wonderful of a husband you truly were, and how kind and attentive you were to her. From then on, all her letters were mostly of praise of you, she still would complain though about how stubborn and ignorant you were on occasion, and telling me how hard you both had been trying to have a baby. That part I could have lived without knowing, but its true we do tell each other everything."

"Everything?"

Amrothos looked at him and smirked wickedly which strangely reminded him of Legolas, "Everything. I know everything about you both. If you were not my Sisters husband, I would congratulate you on well? Everything?"

Eomer felt embarrassed and turned away to look at Lothriel "Thank you Lothriel for telling your Brother about our marital bed." Eomer looked back at Amrothos and smiled "I am happy you are here with me. No one else here felt the same way I did, I felt lost."

"Whether or not I like to say it, you are my Brother now. I wanted to be here for you both, no matter how much I wanted to kill you for what happened to her because of you."

"Are you sure you are not tired?"

"Perhaps I am, but I am not leaving my Sister." Amrothos said as he lay next to his sister and rested his head on the pillow next to her's. "So either you leave, or you can sleep on the other side of her."

Eomer lay next to her also and the two of them continued to bond over the commonality that they had together, which was laying between them.

The next morning Eomer was awaken by a strange cold movement next to him, he cracked open his eyes to see Lothriel's arm twitch. "Amrothos!" he whispered loudly, "Lothriel moved!"

"What?" he replied rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"She moved," Eomer said again shifting to sit upwards to look at her "Lothriel!" he added shaking her gently, "Please wake up."

Amrothos touched her shoulder and he too whispered her name. The two of them looked at her as they watched her eyes flutter a bit, but didn't open. Eomer took her hand and kissed it "Please wake up, please wake up." he whispered.

"She will, I know she is going to wake up." Amrothos said looking at Eomer.

Eomer smiled and looked back at him, but he still felt hopeless. He heard the door open and watched as the servant girl brought in breakfast for himself, and Amrothos then left as quickly as she came in. They got off the bed and went to the tray with their breakfasts on it.

"Father should be here soon, I hope Lothriel will be awake by then." Amrothos said taking the plate that was made for him, and he quickly started eating.

"I do as well, he must be heart broken to not only have the knowledge that his grandchild was lost, but that his one and only daughter has not awakened." Eomer said miserably. He repeated the words. "A grandchild, my child, the one that we tried and hoped for so long. My wife I helped to put in this position laying there on our bed somewhere between life and death." he thought bringing more misery in his heart.

"She will be alright." Amrothos said putting his hand on his shoulder, "I know in my heart, she seems to be different than yesterday. Eat your breakfast Eomer, you too need your strength."

Eomer went to reach for the plate, and heard a groaning sound behind him. He quickly turned around and looked to see Lothriel slowly open her eyes. He ran to her as did Amrothos. "Lothriel, Lothriel, wake up!" they both said loudly. She looked at them with unfocused eyes and mumbled something that sounded a bit like, "Tired and sleepy." then drifted back to sleep. Eomer sighed in relief and collapsed into his bed.

"She is alright, she will be alright." Amrothos said with pure glee on his face, "I think that I will be going to my room, and having a true rest."

"Yes, I will have some one wake you when she is awake once again." Eomer replied looking over towards Amrothos whom nodded and quickly left. Eomer finished his breakfast, and then rested his head against the pillow next to Lothriel's. He closed his eyes and did not open then for some time.

It was very late in the afternoon when he awoke again, he noticed that Lothriel had shifted in her sleep. He whispered to her name to her and smoothed her hair. He smiled when her eyes opened, but this time normally.

He kissed her forehead as he quietly laughed, "You are awake finally, I was afraid you would never wake up." Lothriel said nothing as he looked into her eyes smiling. "I have a surprise for you, do not go back to sleep." Lothriel nodded as Eomer ran off to get Amrothos.

When they both came back Amrothos ran to his sister and jumped on the bed, and embraced her. When he let go she started to cry, Amrothos and Eomer looked at her and said nothing.

"I was with child was I not Eomer." she said through tears.

"Yes." Eomer replied taking her hand, she cried when he replied.

"After all this time, we longed for a child and it is gone." She said as she cried harder.

"It is no matter Lothriel, all I care is that you are alive and well." He said to her gently, but all she did was continue to cry harshly. Amrothos moved closer to his sister and wrapped his arms around her, all the while whispering something in their own language to her. Eomer held her hand uncertain what else he needed to do for her. He just watched as Amrothos was doing a far better job of comforting her than he did, slightly feeling ashamed that he did not take a more assertive role as his wife cried. She pulled away from her brother and looked at him, "Bab is going to come is he not?" she said looking at him worried with tears dripping from her eyes.

"Yes, we were going to surprise you by having him show up a few days after I did." he replied as he wiped her eyes with his sleeve as well as her nose. After that they once more began to speak in their language, Lothriel rested her head on her Brother's shoulder while he placed an arm around her. Eomer let go of her hand as he got off the bed and walked out the door, he knew it was not intentional that they ignored him, and assumed that if the same happened to Eowyn he would behave the same. He walked quietly towards his war room hoping that Elfhelm was there, and with his luck he was, but with a visitor he did not expect.

"My Lord," Elfhelm said as he saw Eomer enter the room.

"Eomer! My son!" Prince Imrahil said as he went towards Eomer and embraced him tightly. The gesture reminded him of his own Father, and Uncle who raised him, and strangely enough the appearance of a strong King melted away as his eyes filled with tears. "Eomer I know how fearful and upset you are. You must be strong for her, you must be there for her in ways you will not yet know or understand. Will you take me now to see my daughter?"

Eomer nodded as he wiped his eyes with this sleeve, and lead him to their bedroom. As they walked Lothriel's Father talked about how he and the late Princess early in their marriage lost not just one, but two children before they had their eldest son. He told Eomer how difficult it was for the two of them, but he stood by her. He also advised Eomer that he needed to be patient above all with her, Eomer nodded, and quickly opened the door to his room.

Once Lothriel saw her Father she burst into violent tears, and Imrahil went to her immediately. He held her like only a father could, and it broke Eomer's heart watching them. Amrothos even stepped back and moved him out of the room to leave them both alone.

"Should we go for a ride?" Amrothos asked looking at Eomer, "He is going to be a while with her, I trust him to keep her more than myself or you."

Eomer nodded and they walked to the stables to get out their horse's, once they readied their horses they quickly rode off into the flat plains of Rohan till they reached the clearing with a few trees, and a river through them. They both dismounted and walked to the river with their horses for them to stop and get a drink.

"You will be alright?" Amrothos asked softly.

"Yes, I just keep thinking of the pain that Lothriel is going through." Eomer replied bowing his head as he pat Firefoot on his nose gently.

"Do not forget your own pain Eomer." Amrothos said looking at him.

"I know, let us just keep riding." Eomer said as he remounted his horse and Amrothos followed suite, and the two rode off once more.

* * *

Back in Edoras Lothriel was being comforted by the only one that she knew could make all her problems go away.

"Bab, why did this happen to me?" She said softly into her Father's shoulder.

"No one knows why these things happen my child." he replied smoothing her hair.

"Eomer and I have be so patient Father, so patient. After all this time."

"It will happen again, you both are young."

"It took so long the first time, Father."

"If your Mother and I gave up after that happened to us twice, none of you would have been born."

"You never told us that?" She remarked looking up at him.

"I never felt the need to tell any of you children. We were so happy that we had all of you, we wished not to cloud it. However, we never forgot of the children that we lost."

Lothriel said nothing more about the matter, and merely rested her head into her Father's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her tightly, "Eomer lost his mind while you were ill. He even neglected his duties to stay with you. He never once left your side, the same with your brother." Lothriel still said nothing, "I never realized that Eomer would love you as much as he does. I am grateful for it."

"Where are they?"

"They went on a ride I believe to help them stretch out their legs in the quiet fields. Come now, you must be hungry?" he asked, but Lothriel shook her head "What will I do with you? Lothriel, you must not neglect yourself."

"I am tired, I have no strength. I wish to be alone now." she said as she moved away from her father and rested her head on the pillow next to her.

"I will go and rest myself then." He replied to her kissed her forehead, he walked out of the door with a sigh. He knew that he needed to be patient with her, they all did. Imrahil walked into the hallway, and bumped into Elfhelm.

"My Lord." Elfhelm bowed.

"Lord Elfhelm. Do you think it is possible to find my Son and Eomer King? I would like them to come home now. For Lothriel's sake."

"I will send one of my riders immediately."

"I am glad the two went off, I just wish that they would have returned by now."

"How is she?"

"She is well, well enough. As well enough as she could be."

"I understand, I will send off that rider my Lord."

"Thank you." Imrahil said softly "If it is not to much trouble, can someone please show me where I may rest for a while?"

"Of course, if you will follow me please."

Elfhelm quickly sent off the rider, then moved to having someone prepare the room of the Queen's Father. Imrahil thanked him and went to rest in his room a few hours away from his daughter. Elfhelm went up to the watch tower to wait for the Amrothos and his King's return. He thought to himself how difficult things would be for the king and his family for the next few months. He feared that the King and Queen's relationship may degenerate back to how it was if Eomer did not try to understand what was happening in her mind and body. He hoped that it would be well enough, and they would be blessed with a child once again and soon.

Hours went by and finally Eomer and Amrothos came into view. Elfhelm watched as they dismounted and walked into the stables to attend their horses. Shortly after they walked out into the path up towards Medesul. Eomer looked like a ghost compared to how he used to be, his grief was apparent to all that saw him. All that past him seemed to chill and move past him with only a bow. He and Amrothos walked towards Lothriel's room where she was held up in, however when Eomer entered Amrothos stayed back. Eomer turned to look at him, but all he did was shake his head and walk away. Eomer walked into the bedroom where he saw Lothriel laying in their bed facing the window. He walked deeper into the room, and then towards where she was facing.

"Lothriel," he said softly as bent down to see her face. She had tears slipping out of her eyes again, his heart broke. "Lothriel, you are breaking my heart." he added wiping his eyes quicker than the tears could come out. She reached out her hand for Eomer to take it, he took it and hopped into the bed and enveloped her in his arms. "I love you." He whispered in her ear, "I love you more than my own life."

"Will you just stay here with me?"

"You needn't ask me my love


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone, thanks a lot for the reviews and new follows! Enjoy!

* * *

They lay in bed with each other not bothering with anything else that was happening around them. Hours past without one of them speaking, till Eomer stomach gave a break in the quiet.

"I guess it must be dinner time." Eomer said as he got up, "I will have dinner brought to us, would you like Amrothos and your Father to eat with us?"

"I am not hungry." she replied quietly.

"You must eat something, you need to gather your strength." Eomer said softly.

"I am not hungry."

Eomer patiently said nothing, he knew her grief was behind this and he no longer perused the subject. "Then I will go and have dinner with your family. Unless you wish to come and not eat with us."

"I do not want to leave here, I do not want to see the accusing faces of pity from people."

Eomer closed his eyes and slowly began to figure out what he should say to her, but instead ignore the subject and instead moved to a new subject. "Do you want them to come in here and eat?"

"NO! My father will be angry that I did not eat anything. I do not want to see him or food."

"Okay beloved, I will go eat with them and I will give your excuses and apologies." Eomer said as patiently as possible.

Weeks past and Lothriel hardly ate, or wished to see anyone including Eomer. He slowly began to lose all the patience that he had stored for her, and could not contain himself like had been able to before. For the life of him he could not understand just how she was not improving even though they all supported her stronger than he ever had to anyone before. One moment she seemed perfectly well, then the next he was beside himself with frustration with her irrational and terrible anger. Some nights they would lay together as though nothing had ever happened, and others if he even tried to touch her she would scream and hit him. He would try to contain himself as much as possible but it was beginning to wear on him harder. She was either mute with depression, or shouting incoherently at him if he mentioned anything that she suddenly had become sensitive towards. He had grown so angry one evening that he marched out to the armory and went straight to the unoccupied smith's anvil, and began to mercilessly beat one of the leftover horseshoes till it broke-up into numerous pieces.

"If you wish, we could take her back home for a while?" a sullen voice said from behind him. Eomer turned around to see Lothriel's brother Amrothos looking at him intently.

"What would that accomplish?" Eomer said quietly as he threw the bits of iron into one of the pails.

"I do not know, but it might give her a change of scenery. So she does not have to be reminded of what happened."

"Do you think that would help? What is wrong is in her mind, her heart. How is going to Dol Amroth going to change anything?"

"I just thought?"

"If you and your father wish to take her, I will not oppose it whatsoever." Eomer said viciously as he walked past this brother-in-law and bumped into him rather hard purposefully. He was tired of everyone and everything that was going on in his life. He wanted to get away from all of this and the problems that were happening.

"My Lord! My King Eomer!" one of the men from the watch post called down to him "The 4th Eored from the Eastfold has returned! They seem to have lost over a dozen men!"

Within moments all the men were assembled and in the Great Hall, including the leader of the Eored that just returned from field.

"My Lord, it seems that the Orcs have turned against the idea of attacking solely the villages, they have also turned on the Eoreds of your Majesty. I fear it may be retribution for the last attack upon them." said the Captain.

"_The perfect distraction" Eomer thought "It's as though my wish was answered."_

"Your Majesty how do you think we should proceed? Elfhelm asked.

"To war."


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews and new follows. This chapter has a little bit of violence in it, just to let you know. Thanks again!

* * *

Elfhelm nodded and began to send out orders for all the men to assemble. He walk towards Eomer and spoke softly, "We understand if you wish to stay with the Queen during her time of need."

"No, I will go forth with my men," Eomer said in a way that Elfhelm knew not how to respond instead changed the subject of something he knew would test the patients of the King.

"My Lord," Elfhem said in a heavy hearted tone, "the Queen?"

"What of her!" Eomer said seething.

"Will she be fit to," Eomer cut him off grabbed him and dragged him into the shadows of the Hall.

"Will she be fit to what? Be Queen!" and with that he pushed him aside and walked with an angry haste to his room.

"Lothriel get up!" Eomer shouted, "Get up out of bed NOW!" he added as he grabbed her by her arm and pulled her out of bed.

"What are you doing! Let me GO!" She screamed and tried to escape his grasp but he was too strong for her especially in her weakened condition. He went to her chest as he pulled her along and pulled out a dress for her to wear and threw it to her "Put it on NOW!" he ordered she opened her mouth and he pulled her arm, "Do as I say!"

For once she did as he asked her to do and she dressed, tears streamed down her face. "Stop crying! Put a grin on your face and walk out to the Great Hall and address the men while I dress in my armor, we are going to war AND YOU MUST BE QUEEN!" he said as he pushed her violently towards the door.

"Eomer" She cried.

"Lothriel, I have been as patient as I can sand with you! Leave my sight before you make me even more angry." Eomer replied as stepped towards his chest and pulled out his armor to dress in it.

Lothriel walked out cautiously into the Great Hall, she was not sure what she needed to address them for? Why did it matter if she did anything at all?

"Her Majesty Queen Lothriel." She heard the court announcer loudly call out, and the buzzing of voices stopped. She walked through the crowd of men toward Eomer's throne, she turned to face them and saw her Father and Brother looking up at her through the crowd. She carefully cleared her throat and began to speak, "Brave and true fighters of Rohan. My Husband your King asked me to speak to you all while he prepared for battle. I do not have much to say, but I know one thing will be certain. All of you are the bravest most loyal group of men my King and Country could ever ask for. I know that you all will make our people proud with the sacrifice that you will undertake, and have taken before to keep our borders and people safe. I pray all of you will return home quickly to your families safe and sound."

Elfhelm then gathered the troops and they all headed outside to ready themselves further. Imrahil and Amrothos went to Lothriel, but Eomer caught them.

"No, she must stop this behavior and I would ask you both to leave sooner than you may have liked, but I can not in good conscience let you both leave at a time like this." He said looking at them both, "She is Queen to my people, and must act as such. She has done this before without anyone's help, and she must do it again. I must leave to lead my troops, but I ask only one thing from you both do not let her neglect her duties, and do not do them for her. If she can not, what use is she to me with the state of things the way they are."

Amrothos went to speak, but his father hushed him with a raise of his hand. "I understand what you ask of us." Imrahil replied respectfully, Amrothos went to speak again with furrowed brows, but again his Father raised his hand, and silenced him with a whisper in their language and no more was said. The three of them said their goodbyes and Eomer was off to bid his wife the same. The Hall cleared out till only Lothriel and Eomer were left. He walked towards her and held out his hand, but she did not take it.

"You will not come out to bid me farewell?" Eomer said annoyed, "If I should die I hope you live till your last day in regret."

Tears began to run down her face "Why, why do you do this?"

Eomer rushed at her, "Because I am tired of you." he shouted in her face, "When I return you will go home with your Father and Brother till you have come back to your senses, if you ever do." with that he left her and she sunk to the floor.

The next morning Lothriel was waken by the morning maid who brought in the breakfast, and drew the curtains back to let in the sun. Lothriel dressed and ate a few bites of food, then walked into the Great Hall.

* * *

"Is there news from the men?" she asked as all those in her presence bowed when they saw her walk towards them.

"Yes, we have just heard word they have camped safely, and are sending out smaller squadrons to patrol the surrounding areas my Queen."

"Good," she replied softly, "Today is the third day of the week, and I know it is the day we have council over the needs and issues of the country. My Lord Chamberlain if you please."

The meeting lasted most of the morning and Lothriel sent for lunch to be brought for all the Royal Court. After they had eaten Lothriel dismissed them to then have a meeting with the palace guards about how they instead of the Royal army would be guarding the city. The rest of the afternoon was spent dealing with public disputes that needed resolving with the aid of the Magistrate. Dinner was then called to be prepared and Lothriel and her family dinned together in private.

"How was your day my Daughter?" Imrahil asked.

"Fine," she replied softly.

"I spoke with the Council members after the meeting and they were quite happy to see you up and with them. They missed your council."

"Yes I suppose?" she replied with a shrug.

"What is wrong?" Imrahil asked.

"When they return... I want to go home with you."

"What ever for?"

Tears ran down her face and she choked out, "Eomer said he did not want me anymore, and said that I was to go home with you after he returned, and to only return once I have returned to my senses."

"I doubt he meant it, he has been under so much stress and heartache, as you have."

"I am tired, I just want to go to bed." Lothriel said as she got up, and walked away back to her bedroom.

"Father, why do we not just take her back with us?" Amrothos said as he threw his fork down at the table.

"Because she is the Wife and Queen of this Country. Eomer will realize that he made a mistake and all will be well between them again." Imrahil replied "Come now, your Brothers are married and you think they have it easier than your Sister has?"

"Eomer is not like us, none of these people are! They are rough, rustic, and barbaric!"

"Amrothos, we are not worse or better than they are, but you behaving in this way makes me think otherwise about you."

"Father, now I will go to bed!" Amrothos said as he got up to leave.

"Amrothos, be reasonable"

"I am, just no one else seems to be! Who says that to their wife? "Leave when I come back with your family, I do not need you anymore?"

"Amrothos, It will work out. There is no need for this. You are protecting your Sister, I understand."

"As you wish father, as you wish."

* * *

Three weeks went by and Lothriel pleased everyone with every decision that she made. They were all grateful for everything that she had done for them. They knew she was just as reliable and steadfast as she had ever been, even before the miscarriage of the child. She was not as happy or enthusiastic as she was before, but she had a strange countenance of maturity. Her eyes showed a sadness in them that all who looked upon her were lost inside of what she carried.

The men noticed a change within Eomer, he was much more reckless riding his horse into the depths of the battles placing himself in constant danger where death was imminent. None had seen him like this before, even in his early youth of showing off was no match for this. Elfhelm and the other Marshalls were concerned about his behavior, and feared for him. They did not speak of this to anyone other than themselves, let alone write to the Royal Council. They hoped that the raids would be done soon so that they would not need to take their King home to be buried. They held the hope that they would not see that befall their King, Eomer was too young to die, and Lothriel was too young to be a childless widow mourning for her dead unborn child and husband. Three weeks had past and Eomer's recklessness continued to worsen, he had received many scrapes and scratches but thankfully nothing serious. Elfhelm feared Eomer's luck was soon to run out, and he knew that there was no possible way that they would be going home soon.

They had moved camp close to a village that had been badly attacked during the most recent raid. The village contained mostly destitute women, children, and old men. Husbands and men old enough to travel who had not been killed had left them behind hoping to regain some of what they had lost. The first few nights the women of the village came with all the flirtations the men of the camp found comforting. One of these women was a tall, thin, with long flowing blond hair, big blue eyes, and an inviting smile on her ruby lips. Her eyes only were on the King of Rohan who was sitting alone, and intently watching her saunter in front of him in a way that made her shiver. She approached him and bowed, her low cut dress and tightly cinched bodice produced and inviting view especially in the campfire, "Eomer King," she said sweetly raising her head to look him square in the eye. Eomer made no response with words, only with his eyes which beckoned her forward towards him. She walked toward him with her hips swaying sweetly as she continued her welcoming smile.

Elfhelm watch from the shadows to see what would transgress between them. Eomer was so unlike himself, and it frightened him to see it. Millions of fearful ideas ran through his mind, Lothriel being the most important thought that came to him. He feared for her, and what would happen if Eomer betrayed her, especially now. He bid his time in the shadows watching carefully wanting to yet unsure if he should interfere with what was going on in front of him.

Eomer rose to meet her and she held out her hand to him. He accepted it and pulled her hard and fast toward his body. "Oh my Lord, how strong and powerful you are." she said giggling. Eomer studied her face, eyes, nose, but her lips especially as his hand snaked around her neck. Eomer moved his hand to the back of her neck and smashed his lips against hers, biting and pulling on her lips aggressively. The woman moaned with exaggerated noises trying to entice Eomer till she got what she wanted from him.

Elfhelm gasped for air when he saw what happened with his eyes, his heart broke for Lothriel. He watched Eomer and the woman, as the kiss between them deepened and he pulled her into his tent.

"My Lord Elfhelm, your tent has been prepared for you." his steward said quietly behind him. Elfhelm nodded, "Did you wish for me to prepare your bed while you speak to the King?"

"No it is unnecessary to, the King has retired. I shall too retire."

"Very well my Lord."

Elfhelm walked in a daze as he made it to his tent, took off his boots and stretched out on his cot. The rest of the night was spent tossing and turning in his bed in anxious thoughts.

The next morning Elfhelm rose and went off towards Eomer's tent, stopping on the way to speak with the leader of the scouting party for that night. He reported that they majority of the Orcs and Uruki- hai had been run-off and sent back into the badlands. Elfhelm thanked him and sent him off to report their findings to the rest of the Eored Leaders and Marshalls. He continued towards the King's tent noticing that he had not yet risen, but he as Captain felt that he should deliver it to him in person and it should not wait. As he had feared Eomer and the woman lay in his bed bodies and limbs tangled together.

"My King." he said in a loud firm voice, Eomer slowly rose and looked at Elfhelm unnamed.

"What." he replied annoyed as his eyes opened to look upon Elfhelm's face.

"I wished to report to you that the enemy has been driven off our lands, and have retreated to the badlands."

"Good." he replied as he stretched out his arms around the sleeping figure.

"Will we then ready ourselves to return to Edoras?"

"Yes, and I will be bringing an extra member back with us. Ready a horse for her."

"For whom my Lord?"

"For my mistress. I wish to take this woman back with me."

"What of Lothriel, your wife? What will she think?" Elfhelm asked impertinently.

"I am King, I may do as I wish. Beloved," he called to the woman laying next to him "get up so we may go."

She stretched and smiled at up at Eomer "As you wish my King."

"Leave us." Eomer said as he dismissed Elfhelm with a wave of his hand. Elfhelm bowed and left to give out the order the King had sent him off to do. The camp was packed away, horses were sent off to be readied, and the King and his Mistress road off with the troops behind them.

From the moment the men saw this all they spoke of was the woman who was on the arm of the King who was not their Queen. They had come to know her name which was Dernwyn, and they all agreed that she was a typical Rohirrim beauty, tall, thin, blond, with blue eyes but nothing like their Queen from Dol Amroth. They all loved their unusually Queen, and they all felt a strong loyalty to her, and they questioned what was going on in their Kings mind. They reached Edoras in two days time, and fear struck the hearts of the men as they remembered the Queen's family was still in Edoras. Eomer and his Mistress dismounted from their horses and walked up the steps to the Great Golden Hall together arm in arm, passers by whispering at the site of them.

Once the great doors were opened Lothriel looked up from the throne she sat in to see Eomer with the woman on his arm. Her Father and Brother too saw this and both were outraged, but Imrahil always the better man silenced his son, and went to Lothriel to take her out of the room. She stopped him and whispered to her Father patting him on the arm. She walked towards Eomer in all her regal glory, bowed to him, and then did something no one knew she had the power to do. She struck him so violently that he fell over into the woman who caught him, and blood began to flow from his nose and lip freely. She then bowed once more and walked away to her rooms to have all of her things packed and ready to leave from Rohan forever. All of Edoras was in an uproar at this news, most of all the Royal Court who could not believe what they themselves had witnessed. They were embarrassed by their King, and were angry for his jeopardizing their relations with one of the wealthiest Gondorian Kingdoms, by the insult that was just witness first hand by the Prince of the Land.

Later that evening Imrahil walked towards Eomer's private study with a scroll in his hands declaring within it the shame and embarrassment he placed on his family, but most of all his one and only daughter. He lastly added in that he would not ask for any of the wealth that he gave to Rohan, but pledged to never again be of service to his Kingdom ever again. Not bothering to see Eomer's face he handed it to the guard and kindly asked him to give it to his Lord after he left. Imrahil, Amrothos, and Lothriel walked into the Great Hall said their goodbyes to the people they loved and were grateful to for Lothriel's time spent with them. They then left with the Dol Amroth soldiers that had come with Imrahil, for their long journey home to the sea.

"What is the matter with you?" Amrothos asked as his sister threw up onto the grass far off from the campsite.

"The travel is making me sick, too long on the horse." she replied after she wiped her mouth with her handkerchief. Amrothos handed her water and she took it gratefully and rinsed her mouth then drank it.

"Come on then," he replied as he helped pick her up, "Perhaps that you could walk for sometime?"

"No, I will be fine. I just want to be home."

"We will get there. We will get home." He replied as they walked away together.

"Just don't tell father okay?" Lothriel replied as she walked off away from him.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone! Thanks again for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Enjoy! Happy Weekend!

* * *

They traveled for a few weeks till they once again reached the sea. Lothriel smiled and felt some of her stress break. However all those who saw their princess looked at each other confused? They were but glad to see her as she and her family once again in their Kingdom, it was just that they wondered what had taken place that she came back home. Eomer was not the first choice they would have wanted to see their one and only princess married to, now they realized that they were all too right. The people of Dol Amroth always felt much more superior in comparison to the barbarian Rohir from the grasslands. They knew it was a good match because of the title of Queen she would be receiving, but other than that they never did want their world blended in with the people of the Horse Lords. Lothriel went up to her room in the palace slowly, she once more began to have the dizzy feeling as she sat down on the cold marble spiral steps. She rested the back of her head against the wall and waiting for her strange feeling to subside. Once she felt better she got up and walked to her old room and flung herself back into her bed carefully resting her head against the pillows of her bed. She looked out the window, watching the seaside smiling as she looked at the ocean that stretched out of her field of vision. Everything looked, and smelled exactly when she left it, though she had changed so much, it was comforting to know that at least this had once more stayed the same.

* * *

A month past and Lothriel realized that she was still having the strange dizziness would happen much more frequently throughout the day. Her father suggested that she see a healer to see what was the matter with her, pestering her till Lothriel reluctantly agreed and called to have the healer brought to her room. The healer was an older woman who cared for all the other Ladies of the Court, she not only was a miraculous healer but a very trusted confidant trusted by all. Lothriel always knew she was to be a true and reliable healer, one who got down onto the root of every problem be it mental or physical. She assumed that it would be mental since the issue with Eomer still weighed heavy in her mind and heart.

Lothriel heard the door open and Lady Frey entered and bowed to her. "My Queen."

"I am not a Queen anymore." Lothriel replied loathing.

"I apologize, My Princess."

"It's nothing to apologize. I have been correcting people since I arrived, it will be as though I never was anything in a few more weeks." she replied sighing.

"Yes Princess, now how is it that I may help you?" she asked as she sat down on the edge of her bed.

Lothriel described what had been happening to her over the last few weeks and Frey nodded understandingly. "I see, my Lady" she said softly looking at her gently "I unfortunately need to examine your body." She checked her eye, heart rhythm, and asked her many intrusive questions. Then last asked her to lay on her bed while she gently pressed her fingers to her stomach.

"You may sit back up now my Lady." She said gently.

"What is it? What is wrong with me?" Lothriel asked looking frightened. Freya smiled and placed a warm hand on her arm and squeezed it gently. "You my Lady are with child, two months along to be precise." Lothriel stood up with a frozen look of terror on her face.

"My Lady." she said kindly, "It is a blessing, you should be so happy after your loss. The King will be overjoyed to hear that you are carrying his child."

"No, no. I... he... I am not his Queen anymore. I left him and Rohan, he betrayed me. This child is a mistake." Lothriel replied panicked.

"But it can not be my Lady a mistake. It has been created because of the love between you and the father."

Lothriel said nothing, her mind ran as fast as a horse thinking of what she could do. She could not tell her family, they might send her back to him only because she was with his child. She was resolute to do what she knew would be the only thing she could do, run.

"Thank you Mistress Freya." Lothriel said as she rose up from the chair. "I only ask that you swear to not tell anyone of my condition."

"But of course my Lady, I will say nothing." Freya replied nodding.

"Thank you, and please no matter what may happen say nothing. Please tell my father that I am well and it is only from exhaustion from the trip and stress regarding what has happened as of late."

"Yes my lady."

"I would like to be alone now if you do not mind."

"Yes of course. If you should need anything else please let me know." Lothriel nodded and Freya bowed out of the room. As she heard the door shut she ran into her dressing room and took the whole of her jewelry box and emptied into a bag, a few simple gowns, and a warm and light cloak, including any money she would often hide inside of her room. She would need to leave at midnight when the guards would change for the night. She knew she was being childish, but she felt the need for protection from her royal duties to Eomer. She went on the rest of her day just as nothing was wrong or out of the ordinary was happening. Once dinner had been cleared from the table, she said she was too tired and went off to bed claiming a headache. No one came up to check on her knowing she would be asleep, and Lothriel was grateful for it. As the time grew nearer she took paths knowing that no one would be able to take notice of her and once she saw her window of opportunity.

* * *

"Lothriel is gone!" Amrothos screamed as he ran into his father's meeting with the Lords of Dol Amroth after his return "she is gone! I asked everyone in the palace if they have seen her and no one has since she went to bed last night. I went to check on her this morning, and she was gone!"

"What?" Imrahil said running into her room.

"She's gone!"

"Call for the guards, we must find her!"

The whole castle and surrounding areas were searched for, every door every person questioned if a young woman had left in the late hours of night, but no one seemed to notice anything that fit that description. Hours went by and no news was brought to the Royal Family.

"Why would she do this to us?" Imrahil said as he rested his hand on his brow.

"I don't know?" Amrothos replied.

* * *

Lothriel knew exactly where she was going, there was a small village in just outside of South Gondor far enough away from the prying eyes that they would be safe. Along her journey a kindly old man took pity on her and allowed her to ride on the back of his wagon, then kindly let her spend the night with him and his family. For her concern he promised to send her to a friend that would be able to take her the rest of the way to the village she claimed she was from, and returning back to after her husband was killed by a rogue Orc attack not but 1 month ago while defending Gondor on the edge of the forests where they lived. She decided to change her name and went under the alias of Maya from now on. It took a week to make it, but when she arrived she felt it was perfect. It was a nice neat little village where she asked a local shop keeper if she knew anywhere she could purchase a small cottage. She nodded and happily told her where and who to speak to. Lothriel followed her directions and was sent to the mayor of the village who kindly took her to the cottage where upon seeing it nodded and immediately bought it. Paying with half of her money she had saved. The mayor told her if she was in need of anything she need only ask. Luckily the cottage had been maintained and all things that been neat and clean as she would not need to have anything refurbished or cleaned.

She was quite content and upon going down to the village inquired about a midwife she could speak with about her child which would be born 7 months. She sold the ring Eomer had made for her and it fetched quite a sum upon her travels, but she had her mothers plain gold ring which was given to her by a poor lord upon her marriage to her father so no one suspected she was unwed and in hiding. She adapted to life in the small village and she quickly began to be quite popular in the village as everyone not only adored her, but took pity on her too. All the young men of the village would come and ask if she needed help around the cottage, Lothriel knew they did it to show her that she had many new suitors who would be very interested in becoming a father and husband to her. Lothriel laughed to herself weakly as they would come and ask her to patch the roof or fix a door or one of the windows, even chop firewood for her as to not put stress on herself and her unborn child which was slowly making itself known through her small bump that showed ever so slightly from her dress. She was happy here, as happy as she could be as someone in this position. She planted a garden full of vegetables, berries, and roses in hopes of looking normal. Life was quiet and simple there, she loved that she never need to worry about appearances, running a country, worrying about any royal responsibility. The only thing she did fear was being found.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay! You all got lucky! Since this chapter was so short I decided to post it today also since it wouldn't need too much editing.

* * *

Amrothos once more looked with his troop of men went out in all parts of Gondor, and its boarders looking for his sister for almost a year since her disappearance. Still nothing turned up, no word, no leads, nothing, again it was like she disappeared completely they called it a day and all rode back to the castle. He dismounted from his horse handing the reigns off to the stable hand. As he walked quickly though the Palace Erechirion walked towards him as he saw him quickly walking through the hall but Amrothos shook his head and he continued on his way till he was in his Father's office.

"Anything?" Imrahil asked as he looked up from his pile of parchment he had been reading.

"No Father, dare I say we hire a tracker?" Amrothos said as he sat down defeated.

"We may have to. I will have the Captain of the Guard send out notices to the best and most trustworthy trackers in our Kingdom."

"Good, should I call him to you?"

"Yes, do call him"

Amrothos called for the Captain of the guard and the three of them had a long meeting about what to do further. The Captain immediately grew up letters to these men explaining the Prince of Dol Amroth had an important request and needed them to come for a important and secret mission. He sent them out immediately, and a few days past the men arrived. The Captain of the guard interviewed each of the men till he selected the one he best felt could carry the job out fully. He was a tall burly good looking man, who had credentials that even the High King of Middle Earth Aragorn would trust with tracking, and went by the name of Daeron. Imrahil paid him half of what he asked, and promised on his honor as Prince he would get the rest of it when he brought his daughter back home to him safe and sound. Daeron rested the night in the palace, learning all he could about the Princess and how he would best be able to find her. He left even before the sun thought of rising in the west and they hoped they would see him soon with Lothriel.

* * *

Eomer walked back to his empty bed and stretched out on it, alone having sent his whore back to where had found her 4 months after he brought her to Edoras. Before he did he made sure she was not with child for his peace of mind before he sent her off. The biggest mistake of his life almost 1 year ago was gone and he was grateful for it. He had grown tired of the mistress he had taken she was nothing more than a body for him to lay his aggression's upon; she tried too hard to take her role as King's Mistress into something much more important than it really was. Not one of the household liked her, especially since she thought she was something more than she was. He now he lay in bed alone and miserable like he never had thought he could be. Eomer wrote letter after letter for months almost everyday to his wife and her family but no reply was given, but he still tried regardless. Even his own Sister did not write to him regarding Lothriel who was the only one that ever showed him any type of kindness after what he had done to Lothriel. It was as though Lothriel never existed, and she was only something he had seen in his dreams. His own Kingdom seemed to have shunned him as well, he was a King only in title he seemed to have no Kingly authority anymore. He had it all, and threw it away on a reckless and thoughtless whim behavior, no one even his most trusted friends seemed to have turned from him. He felt like he was the walking dead killed by his grief, but reanimated by his guilt. Truly he had failed in all ways, no more was he the great King who lifted his peoples hopes for a better future for them and families. He had no wife, no heir, no heart, no love, and he deserved to not have any of it. He was a shadow forever clouded by the darkness he had created.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone! Thank you for all the reviews, new follows, and favorites!

* * *

18 months had past since Lothriel's disappearance, and her family tirelessly searched for her, be found by their tracker soon. However not a word, whisper, or a trace seemed to be leading them with the hope of her being found.

The Dol Amroth Family had received a letter from King Aragorn and his Queen some months before inviting them all to their son's Birthday which was to take place within the coming month. The family had kept Lothriel's disappearance a secret wind of this would reach Eomer or even his sister Princess Eowyn. Anytime Faramir &amp; Eowyn would come to visit them, they would lie saying that she had gone to visit a far away relative who was ill and needed care. Imrahil felt that Faramir was suspicious of this since he could not recall a family member who was far away. Imrahil curbed his worry by mentioning that she was an old friend of Lothriel's mother who had left not long after the Late Princess had past. Faramir reluctantly accepted this, thought Imrahil felt that it seemed too good to be true. Eowyn even volunteered that she could come every other weekend to be of service to them should they need it. Amrothos assumed it was because of the guilt she felt for what her brother had done to them, though he agreed that she did not need to do anything as a form of penance for her brother's mistake.

One month past and the time came for them all to set off for the Royal Birthday of the young Prince of Gondor. Royals and Nobles from far and wide had been riding into Minas Tirith for a few weeks now. Eomer and his royal Eored road in the city at last, with a half dozen of the finest sired colts brought as gifts to the young Prince and his own two Nephews. Imrahil and his whole family including, Faramir, Eowyn, and their two children were already there for the festive occasion. Legolas and Gimli arrived early that week, while Pippin, Merry, Frodo, and Sam arrived right after them. Gandalf having moved to Gondor during half the year had been there the whole time.

"Where is your daughter Lothriel?" Queen Arwen asked Imrahil as they paid their respectfully hellos to the Royal Family. "I much wanted to see her."

"She my Queen has been occupied with a sick relation and is tending to her." Imrahil said lowering his head lying to her.

"How kind of her." Aragorn replied, however the Great High Queen's face seemed to give away what truly had happened.

"Wait?" Arwen whispered concerned, "You need not tell that lie. I can see it in your eyes my Lord. I know she has run away." before Imrahil could reply the court's announcer called out. "King Eomer of Rohan and Lord Elfhelm."

Aragorn looked at his wife then to Imrahil and it was all understood. "I know why now, and she is forgiven for all reasons." Arwen said as she took Imrahil's hand, Aragorn nodded and Imrahil left with his whole family to retire before the evening feast.

Eomer and Elfhelm walked into the Throne Room, all eyes scrutinizing him as he walked deeper in the building. From the corner of his eye he saw the Dol Amroth family he once felt as though he belonged to leave as he walked inside. He did not seem to see Lothriel's figure, but he assumed that her tininess hid her amongst them. Eomer's heart and stomach wrenched tightly and he felt small and insignificant. He bowed to the King and Queen as they welcomed him "We are both happy that you have made it Eomer my good friend." Aragorn said smiling as he embraced him.

"Thank you for having me." Eomer replied. Arwen smiled kindly at him and nodded.

"My son will be excited to have his own horses, he had been very insistent on us having one brought to him." Arwen said as she sat down.

"You are welcome, my Queen. It is the least I can do." Eomer said as he bowed.

"The attendants will see you to your room." Arwen said kindly.

Eomer thanked her and bowed again and followed the attendants to his room. As expected his rooms were grand, large, royal, wonderful, and vastly empty. Eomer thanked them and kindly asked them to leave, and went to laid on the spacious bed feeling for something to comfort him but nothing did. He hoped later this evening he would see Lothriel and to beg for her forgiveness in all ways, but till then he needed to rest.

"Amrothos, Elphir, Erchirion we must be the better of this situation. Treat Eomer with all the kindness you have even in this situation. He still is King and you all must remember that." Imrahil said to his three sons.

"You can count on us Father, it is just little brother you need to remind." Elphir replied slapping Amrothos on the back, who then punched back causing his older brother to groan. "Erchirion and I have families, and we know our wives will poison us both if we embarrassed them, and their own families, not to mention set a terrible example in front of our children."

"Do not think us pushovers Amrothos!" Erchirion replied to the horrified look on his face, "No one promised to not beat him within an inch of his life if he should end up in a darkened corridor. We all hate him for Lothriel."

"I still want to beat him," Amrothos said as he clenched his jaw. "I hate him more than I ever thought I could hate anyone."

"No one will beat anyone not even in your scenario Erchirion." Imrahil said as he put his fist down on the table causing a loud angry pound and clatter.

"We know Father, just seeing his face grew anger in our hearts." Elphir said calmly, "We will not do anything that will embarrass you or Dol Amroth. Eomer will look like the Barbarian fool everyone already knew about."

"Do you think that I did not also feel it? My only Daughter, my little Princess, my baby girl has been so wounded by what has happened has run away! My heart aches every day because I do not know if she is alive, dead, captured, who knows if she is hungry. I'm counting on you all to be the better in every way than Eomer!" Imrahil said wagging his finger at his children. "Now all of you rest and take care of your families. We have a long and hard few days ahead of us."

A knock sounded on Eomer's door and he reluctantly rose from his bed to answer it. "Brother!" Eowyn said as she wrapped his arms around his neck, "I've missed you so much!"

"Yes Eowyn I have missed you too." Eomer said as she let go of him and they both walked into his room.

"I must tell you something." Eowyn said softly "It is about Lothriel."

Eomer's heart sank when he heard her name "What is is?" he asked frightened.

"I just understood that she has been gone missing actually, no one can find her. It has been over a year to be honest." Eowyn said worried.

"What!" Eomer replied confused looking into his sister's eyes shocked, "Why was I not told of this! I am her husband! I should have been told!"

"Eomer." Eowyn said softly.

"I would have sent men to help look for her! I love her still Eowyn, nothing could change that! No matter what I did. No one, not one person here could ever account for what I felt after she miscarried our child! No one, not a soul could understand how everyday I died watching her waste away in despair and depression! Eowyn. Eowyn, I tried so hard to be strong for her that I forgot myself. My temper and grief, coupled with my stubbornness made me lose myself. I die everyday when I think of her, my heart can not bare it! I die everytime I am reminded of my mistake! I was not thinking, not at all when I did what I did. I pay everyday for what I have done to her, I am so unhappy Eowyn. I feel like I will perish without at least having her forgive me!" Eomer said as he walked around the room impatiently, tears dripping down his eyes.

"If you loved her as you say, you would have not done what you did with that whore Eomer! I love you and will hold a place for you in my heart always, but even I was furious with you for what you did! It took me a long time to truly forgive you in my heart. Lothriel and her family were so good to me when I became Princess of Ithilien. She took me in as her Sister even before she was obliged to as your wife or her cousin by marriage. Do you know how much she helped me? I will be forever in her debt for her teaching me the ways of Gondorian Court and its Royal etiquette." Eowyn said as she followed him around the room.

"I know! I know! I have heard that so many times from Elfhelm! However none of you even wish to try and understand me and what I was feeling! I was so lost and angry Eowyn! I just wanted to forget everything! I wanted to lose myself in every way possible I needed a distraction as stupid as it may have been I think I needed to seek out that comfort no matter how foolish it was. I tried to be so strong for her Eowyn, so strong that I did not make my needs met. I should have gone to her Father to talk to him, to seek out his council, but I did not want to look weak like I would not be able to take care of her. A man's stubbornness I suppose?But do not think that I know I have shamed all of us! I have shamed our Parents, Theodred, and Uncle! You do not need to remind me of this! I made a mistake that I could never take back no matter what I do!" Eomer said shouting, "I have ruined everything!"

"You are correct we did not know how you were feeling, but it is still ridiculous what you did. You have ruined that life you built together, however you might gain it back in time. You only need to try." Eowyn said softly.

"I just wished they told me what happened to her." Eomer said as he sat down on the nearest chair wiping his eyes dry. "But I understand why they would not, you are right they do not owe me anything."

"Eomer, in time things will be better. Perhaps you could talk to Lord Imrahil, mention that you wish to help find her for his sake?" Eowyn said putting her arm around his shoulder.

"No, I do not want to intrude on them. I am the LAST man in this city they all would want to see." Eomer said as he wrapped his arms around his sister's waist resting his head on her chest as she held him tightly stroking his back.

"Do what you will, but always remember you are a King and you must behave like one." Eowyn said as she smoothed his hair. "Your Nephews will be wanting to see you, you know? Elboron was asking when his uncle would be bringing him a horse of Rohan."

"Well lucky for him, I brought him two." Eomer said as he smiled up at his sister. Eowyn laughed and hugged him once again.

"I am glad to see you smile again. Rest some more." Eowyn said as she pulled him from the chair and dragged him to his bed. "You must rest."

"Do you think she is okay?" Eomer asked as he sat down.

"I do not know? I just pray she is." Eowyn said as she left him and walked back to Faramir and their children.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone! Thanks for the new follows, favorites, and reviews.

* * *

Lothriel could not even begin to comprehend what had just happened to her and her infant son. They had both just settled down to rest for the evening when a knock sounded on her door. A dark hooded man was the last thing she saw before everything went dark and she felt something bash her over the head. When she came to she was draped over a horse with her legs and arms tied, and her infant son screaming and her head pounding in pain.

"Let me go!" She screamed, as she tried to wriggle free.

"Sorry Princess, I was hired to track you down and bring you back to where you belong. Though I will be asking for more of a payment, I was not aware of the bastard child." The hooded man replied gruffly.

"Who hired you? Let me go, please, at least let me comfort my son!" She screamed pleadingly.

"None of your concern, I will let you down when we stop for nightfall." He replied.

"Were the people who hired you my family? Please, my son is hungry, please let me tend to him." She asked crying.

"I feed him a bottle of milk not too long ago, he's been screaming since before I feed him."

"Please let me go, I do not want to back!"

"Do not care what you want, if you do not stop talking I am going to gag you."

"Please, please let me go. If my family did indeed contract you they will send me back to my husband. Please, he is is terrible man, please do not let me go back to him." She cried and pleaded.

The man stopped the horse and forcibly tied the gag around her mouth, "I warned you Princess, and it is not my concern what your husband will do to you once he finds out you bore a bastard child, and where you have been all this time. I was charged to bring you back, and so I shall."

The journey went on for weeks, he never once let her out of his reach, let alone sight. Always using the infant to his advantage to never let her even once think she would be able to run. He did however let her carry her son as he bound her arms and tied that to his horse when he allowed her to walk for a while behind him.

"Will you at least tell me where you are taking my son and I?" She asked the tracker, "It has been weeks and I do not even know your name?"

"I told you, I am taking you to where you belong. Where those that hired me want you to go." He replied tersely. "Oh, and my name is of no concern of yours." Lothriel sighed and continued walking with her son wrapped around her with a sling her captor fashioned for her. She knew he was just doing his job, but he could at least be kinder to them. She was no criminal after all, and had done nothing wrong. Yes, she had run away from home carrying the child of the husband whom she left without telling anyone about her condition let alone where she was, but she had every right to protect herself and her then unborn son. "However, since you have not been as much of a pest I will tell you one thing. We will be where I have been asked to take you tomorrow eve."

Lothriel suddenly no longer was interested in getting free from this hooded man, she was too afraid of who would be the one to collect her.

* * *

Imrahil sat down and looked out the window, "Is there news from the tracker?" he asked as he saw Amrothos' image in the pane of glass.

"No Father." he replied.

"Where will the tracker bring her once he has gotten her?"

"Wherever we are, I gave him a time table of our whereabouts."

"Good, I just hope he brings her back safely and not here when that barbarian is here."

"We can not do anything about that. I just want her alive, that is all."

"Yes Father, I too wish that."

* * *

That evening all the nobles and royals attended dinner together which would later lead to games, dancing, and pleasant conversations. Once the dinner was concluded they all moved into the Hall to enjoy themselves in each other's company. Eomer was to his surprise approached one by one by each of the lesser nobles daughters who flirted outwardly in front of all the guest. He did not even bother to humor them and would leave as politely as possible to stand sulking alone in the corner. One by one each of his friends came to try and cheer him up, to drink, and dance with them especially the Hobbits he had come to love and admire, but his heart was heavy with guilt and worry about Lothriel.

Many hours past and Eomer wondered how long the party would last for it was tortuous being around all these happy people. Just as he was thinking of walking away from the party quietly for bed, but was immobilized when the large doors of the Hall they were in opened and the cries of a woman and baby interrupted the festivities. The guests froze silently staring at the commotion that took place in front of them, and what they saw shocked them all.

A dark hair girl tied by her arms was being dragged tripping and screaming by a hooded man, who carried a screaming infant in his arms.

"What is all this!" Aragorn said as he walked pushed through the crowded room.

"Your Majesty I apologize, but my orders were to bring this girl to one of your guests." he said as he bowed to Aragorn.

"Lothriel?" he said quietly she looked up at him and said nothing.

"Your son Princess." the hooded man said as he handed the screaming child to her after he untied her, and walked out of the room.

Eomer upon hearing her name pushed his way thru the crowd and made his way up front next to Aragorn. He saw Lothriel with a dark haired baby in her arms, who was trying to soothe after the whole ordeal. Aragorn looked at Eomer then to the child in her arms.

"Lothriel? What is this?" Imrahil asked furiously with the most confused expression on his face as he pulled her by her arm. They spoke in whispers, as everyone watched Lothriel hugging the child close to her and Imrahil looked down at the screaming infant shocked. "Lothriel go to our rooms, Amrothos take her now!"

"NO! She is not going anywhere!" Eomer said as he pulled Imrahil's grip off his daughter.

"Get away from me!" Lothriel screamed as she kicked pulling herself away from him.

"Eomer, enough." Aragorn said as he pulled him away, trying to calm his nerves, "Let them go Eomer, they have much to discuss as a family."

"No, not till she explains that child! Whose child is this!" Eomer asked shouting above the screaming baby, as he wrenched away from Aragorn's grip. Lothriel said nothing as she and her family walked farther away from him. "No come back this instant! Tell me who the Father of that child is!" Eomer replied furiously, "As your King and Husband I command you to tell me! Who's the Father of that child!"

"As King? As my Husband?" She spat fuming as she abruptly turned to face him, "What is a King of Rohan to me except a backwards Barbarian Horse Breeder, who lays around with filth. I am not under your dominion, you can not command me to do anything!"

"Enough!" Imrahil screamed, "Amrothos take Lothiel to our rooms!"

"Whose child is that, whose child it?" Eomer shouted frantically after her as he pushed and practically threw people out of the way. Legolas and Gimli both tried to keep him in place, but were struggling terribly. Imrahil followed after them but then he took one last look at Eomer in disgust before he left. Legolas and Gimli both relaxed their grip on him, but Legolas left his hand on Eomer's shoulder attempting to show him some support after all he just went through. Eomer looked to his left then right feeling eyes all around him. All he saw was looks of horror on everyone's face cause him to leave and go straight to his rooms. He heard Eowyn's voice calling after him, but all he did was enter his room and shut the door and bolt it quickly. She knocked on his door for what felt like hours till he heard Faramir come and take her back with him.

* * *

Lothriel looked at her family with fearful eyes, not sure what to tell them after all this time. The child in her arms made no sound only looking intently with furrowed brow at the family he never knew.

"Lothriel, explain yourself this moment. Who's son is this? Where have you been? What is the matter with you!" Imrahil asked furiously.

"He is my son." She replied plainly holding him towards her breast protectively.

"No, I wish to know who's son that is. I want to know whose child you carried within you."

"I will not tell you." She whispered dangerously.

"Lothriel." Her father replied just as dangerously.

"Fine! He is Eomer's son." She replied as she started to cry.

"What? How! Where were you all this time?"

"A small village in the South."

"Why could you not tell us about this Lothriel?"

"Because I was afraid of what would happen."

"What would happen?"

"That you would send me back to Eomer."

"No one would do such a thing."

"But how? How would I be able to be free of him if I was with his child! You would have to take me back there! I had his property growing inside of me Father!"

"We would make an arrangement of some sort."

"What Father? What would that be?" Lothriel said as the babe began to fuss almost defensively while furrowing his brow just like Eomer.

"I do not know, but I would be hard pressed to let you go. Both of you."

"Father,"

"All I know is that I am grateful that you are alive."

"And Elfwine?"

"So that is the name of my newest Grandson?"

"Yes." Lothriel replied as she stood up and handed her son to her Father.

"He is his Father's son." Imrahil replied softly, "The expressions he gives."

"I know." Lothriel replied flatly annoyed.

"Do not be so hard."

"I am not."

"So, who impregnated our baby sister?" Amrothos asked as he walked in casually eating an apple, "I do feel like killing someone."

"Eomer obviously." Elphir replied, "This little sir seems to match the timeline of them still being together."

"Hum." Amrothos replied annoyed.

"Can I see him then?" Elphir asked taking him from his Father without asking first, "He is like his disgusting, disgraceful, lousy, Father."

"Give him to me!" Lothriel replied as their Father pulled him from Elphir, "He needs to sleep now. And by the way I am not happy to be here!"

"Well now that you are here, you had better not leave. There is a guard placed outside our rooms to keep you in and Eomer out!" Amrothos said looking over his nephew smiling.

"I will send for some things for Elfwine." Imrahil replied and rubbed Elfwine's back.

* * *

"Lothriel has a son?" Eomer said as he sat on his bed wracking his brain in confusion, "So soon she found someone to replace me? This was why she ran off and left her family to have her child in secret? But it can not be so? The Father would have been with her, or at least tried to follow?" Eomer thought about the whole evening over and over again. The child had to have been his? There was no other way of understanding it, it needed to be his. Lothriel was not someone who would do that, but would she? He had hurt her greatly, and she could have done this to get revenge on him for the pain he had inflicted on her. Eomer became so obsessed with these questions that he got up and walked out of his room to Imrahil's. He knocked on the door after he pushed aside the guard throwing his weight around as he was a King till a servant opened it. Eomer walked into the room listening around for her, he heard a baby cooing and Lothriel's voice humoring him in the sitting room area as he walked further into the room.

"Lothriel," he said quietly "Please do not run away."

"Lucky for you I can not." As replied in a vicious tone. When he walked further inside he understood why, she was feeding him.

"Please tell me, who's Son is he?" Eomer said pleadingly as he got on his knees in front of her "Please, please tell me."

She looked at him for sometime before she spoke "He is your Son."

"He is mine?" Eomer said in an exasperated whisper, shocked with the news that had just hit him, "He is really mine?"

"I wish he was not."

"But he is."

"It does not matter anymore, he can not be yours because you no longer are entitled to be his Father. You will never see him again I will assure you of that."

"He is my child and my Heir you will not keep him from his people."

"They are not his people, not anymore."

"He is MINE!" Eomer stressed.

"No he is not, now be gone, or I will scream for the guards and they will remove you from here."

"Lothriel how many times do I have to apologize to you for the mistake I made? How many times do I have to beg for you to forgive me? I will do anything, anything."

"You do not need to anymore, just leave."

"I will speak to King Aragorn about this, I will have my Son."

"Is that all you see him as is your Heir? Well he will not be, marry your whore, she can give you Heirs, lots of them. Unless she has already given you a bastard child."

"I sent her away not long after you left, she did not give anything except misery. I am sorry Lothriel, I love you. I have only always loved you. I do not want anyone else but you, I only want children born from you. I do not know what else I could say to have you forgive me. Please, Lothriel for the sake of our child do not let him grow-up without me. Please Lothriel."

"No, now leave me. Or I will scream."

"Fine, but I will speak with the High King! I will not be denied my Son!" He said as he turned and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

He was going to see King Aragorn, it was the only thing he could think of doing to make all of this stop and get what he wanted. Yes, he was doing it out of spite, but so was she, but above all because he wanted his Son. He wanted his child, he wanted him more than anything he had ever desired before. That child needed him, he needed his father, all children do. His Son may have his Uncles, but he knew he would feel the same as he did after his Father was killed. No matter how much love and care his Uncle gave him, it was not the same. Eomer once again continued his march till he reached one of the King's attendants, "I wish to speak to King Elessor." Eomer commanded.

"I shall see if the King will take you your Majesty." the man replied.

"Please tell him it is truly a pressing matter I need his help with." Eomer added impatiently.

"Yes Eomer King, I will." he said with a bow and walked into the room where Aragorn was, a few short moments later the attendant returned. "He will see you now." he said bowing

Eomer walked into Aragorn's rooms, grand and large covered with carpets, tapestries, marble, silver and gold. Eomer felt like a simple countryside Mayor in the place of Minas Tirith no matter how hard he worked to protect this world. Aragorn sat on one of the many couches in the room looking at many different papers that was on a small table in front of him.

"My Lord," Eomer said as he approached him nodding his head in respect. "I need you help, it is truly important."

"Yes, I see." Aragorn replied, "What exactly is the nature of this problem?"

"A child." Eomer said plainly.

"A child? Or the one that came in with Lothriel?" Aragorn said as he beckon Eomer to sit which he did.

"Yes her child, my Son in fact." Eomer said softly.

"Your Son? Your child?" Aragorn said shocked.

"Yes, the child in her arms when she was brought in is mine. I believe this is why she ran away." Eomer replied.

"But I thought that she lost the child?" Aragorn replied.

"Yes, she lost one. This child was conceived after that occurred." Eomer said softly, "He was conceived while she still was my Queen and Wife in every way. He is my child, my Son, and Heir to the Throne of Rohan."

"What is it then you need help with?" Aragorn asked.

"Lothriel will not permit me to see him or take him back home. I need you to make her see that she can not do this." Eomer replied, "These issues are not of the common man, you must understand? I am a King, the rules are different, he is my only Heir the first in line and the last."

"Yes, I understand. I will think about what to do."

"Please give me some reassurance?"

"I can tell you that you will have your Son be Heir to you, but I need time to think on how he will be placed in that situation. Lothriel is his Mother, and is very angry that you hurt her we both know that. He depends on her for everything but above all comfort, I can not just tell her to go back to Rohan with you to spend the rest of her life as a Nanny to you Heir. I could not condemn her to a life of unhappiness and misery. You are a King and a young King at that, your people will not accept you to be Queen-less all of your life. They will want you to marry another, make more children, and die of old age. Lothriel would be even more hurt and would make trouble for you, she is much beloved in Rohan and could lead a coup against you easily Eomer if you should anger her further. She has many backers that would push her to do as she wishes and to remove you from power. This what I foresee if I order her to return to Rohan with you and the child against her will."

"Then what do you propose? I forget them? Forget him?"

"No, I propose you try and reach an agreement between the both of you. You are his Father and she is his Mother you must decide this together. I can not force her in this matter."

"She will not see me! How am I to do what you propose?"

"Eomer, if she did not love you as much as she did maybe even still does, she would not have been so afflicted by what you did. I hold hope for you both, we all do." Aragorn replied as he looked Eomer in the eyes, "You will know what to do, just try to be something I know is hard for everyone."

"Be patient?"

"Yes. If that is all?"

"Yes it is all." Eomer said as he rose from the couch and walked to the door, he turned around and looked at him "Thank you."

Aragorn nodded and smiled, and Eomer was off to plan on gaining back all he had lost, even if it was just to be near is Son.


	14. Chapter 14

Wondereye:What suggestions will efhelm give to Eomer and will the info on elfwine leak to Rohan to push her back.

hi Wondereye, you don't have an account so hopefully you read this! Personally I would expect him to always be the voice of reason. He always has taken on that roll in this story for me. I feel like he would just be the support for Eomer, and to keep it private till Lothriel and Eomer were ready to deal with this together. He knows that news would reach Rohan about Elfwine without him saying anything, but I know that he would rather not cause anymore drama especially after everything they have just been through. He knows them both well enough not to push, I feel like everyone in their families knows that they can not push them to do anything they are not ready for especially when it will cause their stubbornness to snap. I hope I answered your question?

Sorry about the delay everyone. Been busy with lots of new things in life. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorite.

* * *

Lothriel sat in the sitting room holding the baby who had half fallen asleep, she was furious with how things turned out in her life. She knew she was being stubborn, but Eomer did what he did and she could never trust him again. She could do what she needed to do, have her son be raised in Rohan and she only be seen as title of Kings sister, but if Eomer did take a new wife she would die further. Even if they pretended to be married as they were, it would be as it was when they first were married with fights, argum

ents, and possibly another mistress in her life. They would have separate rooms and separate lives completely miserable because of the situation they were trapped in because of the baby. Maybe if he tried hard enough she would go and visit for a month out of the year until Elfwine was old enough to stay there alone for a longer period of time without her. She looked down at her precious child who still had his dark hair but slowly started to show more signs of Eomer's facial features especially his nose, eyebrows, but above all his facial expressions. When he would get angry or frustrated he would furrow his brow together just like Eomer would, and his little nose would flare out all the same as his Fathers. Lothriel traced his nose with her finger actually happy he did not have her nose which she hated. Eomer's was perfectly suited to his face, not to big or small and smooth no bump in it like her's. She loved Eomer's nose, she loved many things about his physical appearance, but she also once loved everything about who he was on the inside. Lothriel sighed holding in her tears just as Amrothos walked in.

"What are you doing sister?" Amrothos asked her as he sat down next to her.

"He is going to Aragorn to talk about the baby."

"Are you making peace with the idea of letting Elfwine go?"

"I am not giving up without a fight, even if it means literally fighting Eomer for my child."

"You might have to? What were you thinking about? You seemed like you were thinking about something?"

Lothriel sighed and continued "Of what would happen if I was required to take him to Rohan."

"What do you think might happen?

"That we would be the most unhappy family in the history of the world."

"Maybe. Or he would rule in your favor and you would be free, and never have to worry about Eomer bothering you again."

"Wishful thinking, but you know things do work for us. We are not common people we are royalty, I was once Queen of Rohan. This child is the Heir to the Throne, it does not matter about what we want."

"I do not know what to say anymore about what is going on. I just hope that somehow it will work out for Elfwine."

"I wish to take my Son out into the sun and fresh-air." Lothriel said as she stood up carefully with Elfwine in her arms.

"Do you want me to come along?"

"No, we will be fine. I will manage!"

Amrothos smoothed the babies hair then carried him around in his arms talking to him, "You and I are going to be the best of friends. I am your Uncle Amrothos, I am the best Uncle out of us all. We will have the most exciting adventures together." He looked down at his Nephews face smiling. Elfwine looked at him with shining eyes and a slobbery grin on his face.

"I am going to take a blanket for him to stretch out on." Lothriel said as she grabbed a blanket from the seat next to her. Amrothos placed Elfwine in his basket with the blanket for Lothriel to take him in, she smiled at her brother and walked out the door. As she walked through the palace all the other Ladies and Nobles walking past her stared at her making her feel uncomfortable. They leered at her peering into the basket looking at Elfwine and whispering as they past. Lothriel held her head up high trying to get through the palace to escape into the peaceful garden that she hoped would still bring her solace. Finally she reached the doors of the garden which the Swan Guards opened for her as she entered happily. She walked through a few of the winding steps till she reached the tree garden and stopped. Eomer was in there sitting with his head bent low as though grieving. Just as she turned away to run Elfwine started to fuss loudly.

"Lothriel!" he said excitedly as he stood up and cautiously stepped towards her, "Please do not go!"

She stood there wondering if she should humor him, or just run off as she first thought. "Can I please see him? Can I hold him?" Lothriel looked at him and backed away from him, "No please, do not leave." He pleaded.

"I was going to lay out a blanket for my son to lay on." She replied. "However, I am now unsure if that was such a good idea any longer?"

"Please, stay. I... I just, please allow me to stay. I just, I need to explain everything to you. May I stay?" he asked as he watched she tentatively moved still unsure of what she wanted to do. However she placed her blanket out in a shady area and took Elfwine out of the basket and place him onto it. Eomer watched her as sat next to him and pull out a small stuffed toy cat from the basket. Elfwine reached out for the cat and promptly stuck its paw into his mouth.

"May I sit here with you both?"

She shrugged her shoulders in response not looking at him. Eomer bent down and sat on the other side of Elfwine on the soft grass looking at him in wonder.

"Can I hold him?" Eomer whispered looking at Lothriel, she looked at him and nodded. Eomer looked down at his son and apprehensively went to pick him with his hands. "What is his name?" he asked as he slowly picked him up awkwardly frightened that he would drop him, or crush him on accident.

"His name is Elfwine."

"Elfwine." he whispered, "Am I doing it right?" He asked looking at her.

"I do not think he likes it, he looks unhappy." Sure enough Elfwine started to fuss, "Hold him in your arms, not with your hands." She replied plainly.

"Oh, I see." Eomer said as he adjusted Elfwine into his arms who stopped his complaining. Eomer looked down at Elfwine and smiled at him. "He makes the same faces I do when I get upset or angry." he added as he looked at Lothriel.

"I know." She replied as she avoided his gaze.

"He also has my nose." Eomer added as he gently touched the bridge of Elwine's nose. Elfwine looked up as Eomer studying his every movement with the same furrowed brow and flared nostrils.

"I know."

"He is wonderful."

"I know"

"Lothriel I am truly sorry." She looked at him and said nothing, just then Elfwine began to fuss and she took him from Eomer holding him as he began to whine.

"I need to go, he is hungry." Lothriel said as she stood up with Elfwine in her arms.

"Why can you not feed him here?" Eomer said as he rose up after her.

"Eomer that is a private moment, you are not welcome to." She said as she gathered her basket and walked away. Eomer lunged after her and took her arm in his hand. "Let go of me!" she screamed as she turned around to face him.

"Do you promise to let me see him later?" he said as he looked down at her.

"Promise?" she laughed as she pulled out of his grasp and walked away back towards the palace. He walked after her calling out her name. "What?" she said as she turned around.

"Please, promise that I can see him again!"

"Can we speak of this when my Son is not crying because he is hungry!" Lothriel snapped back at him.

"Just say yes, or no. What is there to think about?"

"No, you can not. Now leave me and my Son alone."

"I am trying Lothriel! Please stop acting like this out of spite against me. I am sorry, and I pay everyday for what I did. I pay everyday by not having you, or our Son with me. By losing the love we had together."

"Eomer, I do not care for your words."

"Will you never forgive me?"

"You have hurt me, and every person in our life we shared together. But above all, you ruined Elfwine's life even before he was born."

"You are trying to protect him from me?"

"Yes I am, you are a terrible man. If I take him back to Rohan and he learns of what you did to us both, do you not think he will resent you? I will never tell him, but he will learn of your selfish betrayal of me Eomer. I want to protect him from that."

"I am sorry Lothriel, I am sorry." Eomer said he dropped to his knees in front of her. "Please, Lothriel."

"Stop this." Lothriel said as she glared down at him.

"Do you feel nothing for me? Nothing at all? Not even when you look at Elfwine?" He asked pleadingly.

Lothriel remembered their time together, the way that he made her feel when they were with each other alone or in a crowd. He was her love, her Husband, her King, and above all best friend she shared everything with. Yes life was not always perfect, but at one time he proved to her how much he cared for her, and who she was. He worked so hard to make it work between them, but in the end he betrayed her and everything they worked for.

"I feel hurt when I see you." She whispered, "I remember how you were the first man I ever loved, and gave myself to. I now only feel betrayal and fury when I now look upon you." Lothriel said with tears running down her face "I prayed every day that this feeling would go away. I hoped that with time, I would be able to forget you. Then to be able to forgive you. I wish that tracker never found me. I was a peace with myself in my little cottage with Elfwine, it was like the world melted away and it was just us two. No Eomer, no title, just a Mother and her tiny infant Son."

Eomer rose up and looked into her eyes, "I love you, I will love you till the day I die Lothriel. Please, please just believe me that I am sorry and will make it up to you everyday, everyday of my life! Please it is all I ask. Forgive me for my mistake. When you lost our first child, I was so grief stricken with my inability to help you out of your darkness that I lost myself to my own. I love you too much to live without you anymore, I am a shadow of what I once was."

"Eomer stop, I do not wish to hear anymore." she cried as she wiped her tears on her sleeve.

"I can not, I love you too much to let you be. Please just promise me, just promise me that I can see our son everyday while you are both here. At least give me that chance." Eomer replied as he reached for her free hand.

Elfwine fussed louder breaking their moment.

"Eomer, Elfwine is hungry I must go." She said as she pulled away.

"Please, please just let me see him."

"Yes okay, just let me go." She replied just before she walked away with Elfwine fussing loudly in her arms. Eomer watched as she left with his Son in her arms, grateful that he had this one thing he could look forward to. He still foolishly hoped that she would forgive him soon and come back with him to Rohan to be his Wife once again. He walked back towards the palace taking his time in the direction of his rooms hoping to be left alone till the dinner. He was stuck here for a few more days with prying eyes, and he hoped that he would somehow be able to have alone private time with his Son, but he was unsure about that also.

* * *

Lothriel walked to her Family's rooms and went to the sitting room to start feeding Elfwine who has become unbearable with hunger.

"Where were you?" Imrahil said as he walked into the room suddenly.

"I decided to take Elfwine out for fresh air and sun in the garden, but then unfortunately ran into Eomer."

"And what took place?" He asked folding his arms impatiently.

"He apologized hundreds of times, claimed he was still in love with me and could not live without me, and asked if he could see Elfwine again later today and more often while we were still here."

"What did you tell him?" He questioned sternly.

"Only that he could see Elfwine, and nothing more." She replied with a sigh.

"Do you still love him?" Imrahil asked quietly looking at his Daughter who was still feeding Elfwine who was covered with a blanket. Lothriel burst into tears when she heard her father ask her that question. She covered her face with her hand not wanting to her Father to see her like this, grieving for the man who ruined not only her life but her whole family.

"If you do, I do not blame you Lothriel. He was the only one you have ever loved, that love does not just fly away like you think it would." He added gently as he sat next to her, placing an arm around her shoulder, "Do you love him?"

"I do not know exactly how I feel, I feel hurt, upset, tired, excited, and confused mostly." She replied as she rested her head on her Father's shoulder, "I'm not sure how I feel about Eomer, I do not think I will know until I can find some sort of trust in him. Trust in him, I am not sure I can find now. I do not know, I want to know Father? I do not know what to say or think anymore?"

"This is not that difficult of a question, it is either yes or no." Imrahil replied softly.

"Yes Father, I still love him." Lothriel confessed. "I am so violently angry with him, but I love him still. I look at Elfwine and see Eomer in him. It gives me a strange strength I can not explain."

"What do you wish to do?" Imrahil replied quietly looking at his Daughter.

"What do you mean?" she answered wiping her eyes to look at him clearly.

"What do you want to do now? Do you want to go back with him, and be his wife again?" Imrahil asked calmly. Lothriel looked conflicted, she didn't know how to answer that question? She was still immensely hurt by him, she needed time to understand herself and what she was feeling. "Lothriel? What do you want to do? Do you want to stay with us and allow Eomer to visit, or you and Elfwine to visit him? Or do you think it is time for you both to return to Rohan as a family?"

"What?" Lothriel replied confused.

"Stay or go? What do you chose?"

"May I have time to think about this? I need time! I have days yet to decide!"

"Yes, but begin to think about what you wish to do."

"Father, I still may love him," Lothriel said quietly, "but I still am worried and unsure about returning with him."

"You worry about how you and Elwine will be perceived if you return? Or if he would hurt you again, but above all Elfwine?"

"I do not want anyone to think I am weak for returning. The people of Rohan are strong father, they expect their royalty to be stronger than all of them combined. I stood up to Eomer, with all the strength that I had, but what if they thought what I did was weakness? What if they see Elfwine as an illegitimate bastard?"

"I will have you know that no one in Rohan thinks, or thought you were anything of the sort. You showed a good example to standing up to something you thought to be disgraceful to you, and other women that have had that happen to them. It may have even helped women in Rohan to hear of how you stood up to him, and refused to be stepped upon! And no one will ever deny that this precious child has not been sired by their King."

"That too is also what I am frightened of, what if I disappoint them by coming back?" Lothriel replied sadly.

"This is something I can not answer, we are not like most people Lothriel." He replied firmly.

"I know, we have a duty to uphold. If Elwine had not been born, things would have been different. I would not be second guessing myself in this matter."

"Please my child, be honest with me. Did you know you were with child when we left Rohan?"

"No Bab, I had no idea that I was carrying a child. I found out when we got home when you insisted in me seeing the healer. If I did know then, I still would have left him father. I could not stay there after what he did."

"I know that you would have left. I do however in truth like seeing how Eomer is excited about fatherhood. It gives me strong hope in him trying hard to make it better between you both for Elfwine. I have noticed that you use have been using Elwine much more in your arguments more than he does. It shows me that he has grown not only as a King, but a man."

"So now I am the wicked one in all of this?" Lothriel replied annoyed.

"No, no one is good or wicked in this. It just shows you are still hurt which you have every right to be. I also understand you need to think about what you wish to do about this little one and his father."

"I will, I will take all of this and think about it. Thank you Bab for your understanding, and council."

Imrahil nodded kissed her on the head, and smiled at his daughter not sure what to say or think. He said nothing more as he stood up and walked away from the sitting room into the atrium where he heard a knocking at the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi readers, sorry long time no update! I hope you have all been good. Thanks for the new follow, favorites, and kind or constructive comments you have all left me :)

* * *

The attendant opened the door and he heard Eomer's voice coming from the doorway which caused him to walk towards the door. He saw Eomer standing in the doorway looking desperate for entrance, the attendant turned to his Lord to see if the young Kings entry was permitted. Imrahil allowed him in with a nod watching as Eomer walked inside. Eomer bowed fully to him then opened his mouth to speak, however Imrahil only waved him thru silencing him.

"Lothriel permitted me to come see Elfwine today, if it is alright with you as well that I have come to see him?"

"Yes, I know why you have come. She is with Elfwine in the adjacent sitting room." He replied casually, surveying him sternly.

"I, I just," Eomer started but was interrupted by Imrahil, "Eomer, just go, there is nothing more you can say to me about this subject."

"You wish me to leave?" He asked heart broken.

"Go and see you son." he said as he walked away. Eomer watched him disappear into one of the rooms down the hallway, and his heart sank. He did not know what else to do to prove to them that he was sorry, so he decided to focus on Elfwine. He walked to the doorway of the sitting room and knocked on the wall, he saw the back of Lothriel's head which turned towards the sound. She looked at him and rolled her eyes, then turned to look away, "I did not realize you would come so soon, Elfwine is asleep." she said without looking at him.

"May I see him anyway?" Eomer asked as he walked into the room.

"If you want." she replied as he walked closer to her, "He is in my bedroom if you want to see him."

"I do." He replied calmly.

"Just do not touch him, or pick him up, or anything." She replied warningly.

"I will not." Eomer said as he walked towards the only room with the door opened, but heard Lothriel run into the room before him.

"Never mind I will just take him out." She said panicked.

"As you wish. But I am not going to take him from you, I promise." Eomer said as he looked at her.

"I did not mean anything by it."

"Yes you did." Eomer said as he walked towards Elfwine's crib past her, but she rounded him and went to pick Elfwine up into her arms.

"So I am now not allowed to hold him?" Eomer added.

"No its just that you are a man, and you are not allowed in my bedroom. It is not proper." Lothriel replied stubbornly.

"Fine, where is it proper?" Eomer asked trying to be calm.

"In the sitting room." she said trying to sound confident.

"Can I carry him into the sitting room?" Eomer asked.

"I!" Lothriel started but then stopped, "when you carry him make sure his head is resting on your shoulder since he is sleepy."

Eomer smiled and nodded gently taking Elfwine into his hands and carefully placing him on his chest and letting his head against his shoulder. "He is so light." Eomer commented quietly.

"He actually has gotten much." Lothriel started again and then changed the subject, "Would you like to sit down?"

"I actually wanted to go back to the gardens if you would not mind." Eomer asked.

"No." she replied.

"Why?" Eomer asked annoyed his voice slightly raising, causing Elfwine to stir. "He is moving I do not know what to do. He is making noises!"

"Hold him, that is all." She replied, "If he wants to move around let him, but just make sure you hold him tightly."

"Okay." Eomer said confidently, she nodded and then ushered him to follow her back to the sitting room. Eomer followed her to it and sat down with Elfwine who he held now in his lap. Lothriel looked over at Eomer who was quietly talking to Elfwine and pointing to things while saying what they were in Rohirric. Elfwine looked all around the room making his frustrated Eomer face trying to talk with the noises he made. She smiled thinking how much nicer this would have been had things not gone on the way that they had. She and Eomer would sitting next to each other, together talking to Elfwine and laughing at him for trying to talk. Eomer would rest his head on her lap while Elfwine would be resting on his father's chest. Many hours were spent thinking these foolish thoughts and ideas before Eomer did what he had done.

"Will you not sit with us?" Eomer asked looking up at her, as she still stood in front of him suspiciously "I am not going to bite you, but if I remember you liked to bite me."

Lothriel stood up and shouted, "Give me my child! I do not want to see you anymore!" while holding her arms out, "Give him to me right now before I scream!"

"I am sorry, I did not mean anything by it!" Eomer said as he stood up and gave him to her. Lothriel turned on her heel, and began to walk away from him into her room, "Lothriel I did not mean anything by it, I am sorry!" He replied pleadingly.

"For someone who is trying to prove to me that he is not something they found crawling around Mordor you are not doing a very good job Eomer." she replied turning back towards him from her doorway.

"I am sorry please do not punish my son for my behavior!"

"Your son? You lost all rights to your son when you betrayed me!" Lothriel replied as she glared daggers at him.

"I am sorry, how many times do I have to say that I am sorry Lothriel!"

"You do not have to anymore, because you will never see MY son or me ever again!"

"Lothriel, you can not take my son away from me. He is to be King of Rohan! He must be apart of my life!"

"No he will be a Prince of Dol Amroth, and if you set foot in our Kingdom I will have you and your men TORTURED AND SLAUGHTERED while I watch!"

"Fine be that way, but mark my words you will regret everything that you do to me and Elfwine."

"Against you! You have ruined our lives! You have ruined EVERYTHING!" She said as tears began to flow, "And it is all of your fault!" she slammed her bedroom door. Eomer was beside himself with anger and frustration, he was contemplating giving up and letting them both go forever. It was true, he may obtain a new wife and sire a new heir with the possibility of hopefully forgetting they both existed, but he knew he could not live with that idea.

"I give up!" Eomer said loudly shouting at the closed door, "I do not know what else I could do to make this right!"

"You both are back early!" Imrahil said as he saw Eomer, "will you be accompanying us to dinner then?

"No he will not be," came a muffled scream from behind the closed door Eomer stood in front of. "Elwine and I will be eating dinner alone in our rooms."

"What happened?" Imrahil asked as he looked at Eomer. However he just shook his head and walked out of their rooms.

"Child, come out of your room." He commanded once Eomer had left completely from his sight. "He is no longer here, explain why you were shouting?"

"Nothing, nothing happened except," she started as she opened the door to meet her father's face, "Eomer said something to me that I did not like. He is not to be in our lives again, I want to go back to Dol Amroth now!"

"What did he say?" Imrahil asked concerned.

"He was sitting with Elfwine in his arms and then asked me to sit down too. So I too sat and Eomer made a comment about how I could sit closer to him and that he would bite me, and then said something I wont repeat to you."

"Was it inappropriate, a lie?"

"No, it wasn't a lie. It was like you said, inappropriate." Lothriel replied flushed.

"What was it? We can charge him with unbecoming behavior of a King."

"No, it is private."

"Well, he is a King and should know his place when speaking to a Princess! What did he say?"

"I do not want to tell you, I am embarrassed to tell you." She replied quietly.

"Just tell me! How terrible could it be?"

She took a large breath and then muttered, "He said _if I remember correctly you liked to bite me_."

"Yes, I would rather have not heard that." He replied with an anguished expression on his face.

"Sorry Father."

"It is alright, I hope to, get over what I heard. Eventually."

"So you see, it is this I am speaking of!"

"Perhaps he thought that it was okay to say it to you since you both agreed to start a form of friendship?"

"Friendship? I was doing this for my child, I do not want to be his friend!"

"So what do you propose to do about this?"

"I am not going anywhere with him, and I will stay in Dol Amroth for the remainder of my life and so will my son."

"He is the Heir to Rohan's throne."

"No he is not, not anymore. Eomer clearly can not respect me, so I will not have anything to do with him, and Elfwine too!"

"Lothriel," Imrahil replied but stopped himself.

"What!"

"Nothing, if this is what you think is best for the both of you then it will be done."

"Good!"

"But do not be surprised when Elfwine grows and finds out who he is and then hates you."

"Then Elfwine may hate me. I refuse to be in anyway tied to that man."

"Lothriel as long as that child is alive you will always be tied to that man!"

"I do not care."

"So you will not come to dinner?"

"No"

"So be it." Imrahil said as he walked away to the door and left.

"Where is Lothriel and Elfwine?" Amrothos asked as he walked to to the door where his father stood.

"They will take dinner in our rooms."

"Why?"

"Eomer and Lothriel had a fight"

"Oh, again?"

"Yes, let us go and leave them be."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, Lothriel is being stubborn and will create more trouble for herself than she deserves. Let us go now."

"Father."

"Come now." He said as he took Amrothos by the arm.

* * *

Eomer looked around the banquet hall hoping to see that Lothriel had entered with her family, but he soon realized that she was missing again. Feeling guilty for his behavior earlier, he instead turned away from the joyful revelry back into the hallway. He purposefully walked towards the direction of the royal garden where he started to pick multiple types of roses and flowers, till he had a big arrangement full of them in his hand. Once he was satisfied with the arrangement he created he walked back towards the palace in the direction of Lothriel's rooms. He placed the flowers on the floor in front of the door, and knocked on it very loudly ran off to hide. A few moments later Lothriel walked out of the door with Elfwine in her arms looking around to see who was at the door, but then she tripped over the flowers and went down to pick them up. She looked down at them then quickly looked around once more, looking just as confused as ever. He watched as she talked to Elfwine about something which he could not hear, then saw her smile as she walked into the room. Eomer smiled to himself, he didn't mind if she never realized who left them there for her, it was just nice to see her smile again. He walked back to the banquet hall where he sat down in a daze and stared at his plate. He all around him he heard the buzzing of voices not making out a single word anyone spoke, he was too engrossed in his own thoughts to properly hear anything he decided that ever evening he would bring her flowers just to see that smile again. When the dinner was over Eomer once again slipped away and went off to his rooms where he laid out on his bed unable to sleep till the late hours of the evening remembering the happiness he witnessed. He rose much early than he usually did in the mornings, and went to the gardens again to collected flowers. Once more he left the large arrangement on the floor in front of the door knocking quickly then running off to hide once again. This time Amrothos walked out the door and tripped over the flowers when he regained his balance he looked down furiously as he rubbed his knee, but then picked them up and looked around just at his sister did. Amrothos analyzed the arrangement in his hand and furiously glared down at them before he roughly swung them down and walked back into the rooms and Eomer left to go back to his.

Later that afternoon all of the Noble Ladies were called for tea with the High Queen of Middle Earth which Lothriel was forced into attend. She argued that of all the children that were in attendance Elfwine was the youngest and therefore she could not leave him. However, before she could protest anymore a nurse came in and took Elfwine from her arms.

"Go, now." Imrahil said sternly as pointed to the door.

Lothriel sternly looked back at him and walked out to attend the tea party which was to be held in the gardens. As Lothriel walked towards the gardens she felt someone tug on her arm, when she looked to her side and saw that she was caught by Eowyn as she turned the corner. Eowyn smiled at her and pulled her by closer by the arm towards her. "Please do not hate me because of my brother, we were once such great friends." Eowyn said softly.

"I am not angry with you, nor do I hate you." Lothriel replied smiling sadly as she gently squeezed Eowyn's arm.

"You will sit with me then won't you?"

"Yes I will"

"Do not worry about Elfwine, he will be fine, he is strong just like you." she replied linking her arms with Lothriel.

Lothriel nodded and they continued to walk towards the garden as other Ladies walked along around them, staring at Lothriel and Eowyn like they had three heads and arms each.

"They still look at me like I am some type of wild animal." Lothriel said quietly.

"That is how they looked at me when Faramir and I were first married." Eowyn replied.

"Yes, but now my life is a scandal which everyone seems to be more and more interested in as the days go by." Lothriel added, "I miss how things were, when my life was happy and as simple as could be for someone who was once Queen."

"They will be again, It will take more time than you would like though." Eowyn said as they sat down. Lothriel looked around the garden and noticed all the different flowers she saw, then stood up to look at them.

"Someone has been taking the flowers." a gentle voice commented behind her, Lothriel turned around to see Queen Arwen looking at her. "It seems we have a flower thief."

"A flower thief?" Lothriel replied slightly concerned she was to be blamed for the flower missing

"Yes, and the strangest thing is a servant tells me your rooms seem to be filled with flowers from this very garden." Arwen said as she looked at Lothriel waiting for an answer.

"I am not the one who was taking them." Lothriel replied carefully, "Someone has been leaving flowers for I am assuming me at the front door to our rooms."

"Would you have any idea why?" Arwen asked confused.

"No my Lady, I haven't the slightest idea why. I am sorry that your flowers have been taken without you permission." Lothriel replied hoping that her honesty was found to be true.

"Oh no, I do not care that the flowers have been taken. I also know that you couldn't be the flower thief, you hardly ever leave the confines of your room." Arwen said as she smiled "I would suppose you have an admirer?"

"I would have and admirer?" Lothriel said laughing "An unwed mother who her husband left her for another woman. No sane man would ever admirer me Queen Arwen."

"Do not think that way Lothriel, why would you not have an admirer. There would not be a reason not to admire you! Come now let us go back to the other Ladies." Arwen said as she placed her hand on Lothriel's back and walked them both back to the gathering.

The gathering took most of the afternoon, and strangely enough Lothriel learned that all of the Ladies admired her for the strength that she had to leave Eomer. They all said their goodbyes and said they would see each other soon for the nightly dinner.

Lothriel and Eowyn walked back together chatting happily until they reached Eowyn and Faramir's room where they bid each other good bye, Lothriel walked on untill she reached her rooms and went straight to Elfwine which she took from the Nurse immediately and held him in her arms kissing him.

"These were left outside the door after you left this afternoon." Amrothos said as he walked towards her with flowers in his hand, "Who are all of these flowers from?" As he shook them violently causing the petals to fall.

"More flowers!" Lothriel replied sighing, "Do not do that Amrothos, you are making a mess."

"Yes, now who are they from?"

"I do not know! I haven't any idea why I would be getting them at all!" Lothriel replied carrying Elfwine to his crib to lay him down.

"Well why would not you!?"

"Amrothos I am an unwed mother! Who would want me?"

"Eomer."

"Eomer, would never do this, he isn't a very thoughtful man."

"Okay well, maybe you should sleep by the door to see who is giving you these flowers? He might be a wealthy man does not mind being the husband of an unmarried mother? Or it is that stupid Barn Master like I said before?"

"Amrothos!" Lothriel said hitting him in the arm. "However, that is not that terrible of an idea sleeping near the door. I just might do that. I hope that it is a man like you describe."

"I hope that you will not be disappointed."

"I always am disappointed." Lothriel said smiling as she walked into her bedroom where Elfwine was and did not emerge till they all left for dinner. Dinner was shortly brought to her also and she waited till her family came back and went to bed when she emerged to sleep in the wall nearest to door handle. There she waited till the mysterious flower thief came and left flowers on ground in front of the door, she just hoped that they would knock like they had so many times before.


	16. Chapter 16

Hi everyone, thanks for reading and reviewing with your kind comments. Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

"Lothriel!" a voice called out while she felt someone shaking her, "What are you doing sleeping on the floor?" She looked up to find her father staring at her bewildered.

"Oh no! I fell asleep!" She said as she got up and opened the door, sure enough the flowers were once again left for her. She picked them up and showed them to her Father, "These are why I was sleeping on the floor, I was trying to catch the person who has been leaving these."

"Lothriel, perhaps instead of doing that you could have posted a guard in the front of the door to catch who ever is doing this." He replied as he walked away to her room to get Elfwine from the Nurse. Lothriel followed him and took Elfwine from him and sat down on the sunniest part of the sitting room.

"Can you have one of the palace guards do that?" Lothriel asked as she took Elfwine's hand off her face.

"Yes, if you want I will do it now." He replied looking at her.

"Yes please do it!" She said excited "I really want to know who has been doing this!"

"Don't get your hopes up." Amrothos shouted from his room.

"Why is that?" Their father asked.

"This flower giver may see the guard and not drop them off anymore!" Amrothos shouted once more.

"Oh," Lothriel replied unhappy once more taking Elwine's hand and moving it, this time from her hair. "Yes I suppose you will be right. Perhaps I could leave them a letter, asking me to meet them in the garden?"

"If you think that is wise?"

"What if Amrothos waited with me close by so he could come to my aid?"

"That seems a bit wiser."

"Right, then I will write a letter and place it in front of the door in the evening."

"Very well, go on then." Imrahil said as he watched her walk off to her room to begin writing the letter.

"What's Lothriel up to?" Amrothos asked watching her walk away.

"She has grown curious about the flower giver, so she is going to write a letter in hopes of meeting him in the garden tomorrow night. With you of course hiding in the shadows."

Lothriel walked back out with the letter in hand, "I'm going to pin this to the door, Amrothos you will hide out in the garden dinner and I will follow shortly after you." Lothriel said as she walked out into the hallway and pinned the letter with one of the flowers hanging on it to the door.

"Do you think this will work?" Amrothos asked looking at her as though she had finally lost it.

"I hope it does. You and the rest of our family will go to dinner, this is normally when this person leaves the flowers, halfway through dinner you will leave and go off to the garden, after dinner I will go and wait for the person there and you will be hiding near by. Then if the person is indeed a lunatic, you can bash them over the head and we will run away as fast as we can back to our room." Lothriel explained "Do you understand?"

"Yes"

"Good!"

* * *

"Eomer, can you please somehow make up with Lothriel?" Eowyn said as she placed her youngest son on the carpeted floor to resume playing with his toys.

"That is not an easy accomplishment." Eomer replied as he sat down next to his nephew beginning to play with him.

"Elfwine needs you to be with him, just as this little one need Faramir." She said sitting next to them both giving Eomer a toy which was taken right out of his hands. Eomer laughed and smiled as he watched him use the wooden horse to hit the swan knight repeatedly then look up at Eomer holding the horse to his face and shouted "UNCLE!"

"Are you calling me a horse?" Eomer asked laughing.

"My sister would call you a horse's" Amrothos said leaning against the door frame smirking. "I need to talk to you." he said as he walked out into the balcony. Eowyn looked at Eomer and shrugged "_I did not know he was here." _she whispered to him in Rohirrim.

"_You would think since I am a King he would not speak to me like that out of fear of beheading."_ Eomer whispered back to her.

"_I do not think he would care."_ she replied back smiling, Eomer rolled his eyes as he got up and followed Amrothos out to the balcony where he shut the door.

"I know what you are doing." Amrothos said as he looked over the balcony over looking the garden where Lothriel and Elfwine were in his field of vision. Eomer walked towards him and looked down as well "What is that Amrothos?" Eomer said as he saw where he was looking, and his heart sank.

"You are the only insane person I know that would still come back for a beating like you have been."

"What are you getting at?"

Amrothos looked at Eomer and went right up to his face "I know you have been leaving my sister flowers."

"No I have not why would I bother with such a stupid thing? She hates me." Eomer replied as he glared threateningly at him.

"You would and you have been. She wants to meet this person who has been sending her flowers every day. She even wrote a letter for this idiot which I know is you." Amrothos said as he handed the letter to Eomer who took it from him quickly and ripped it open to read.

"You are so foolish, you gave your game away." Amrothos said as he walked, but Eomer grabbed him.

"What?" Amrothos said as he pushed Eomer off him.

"Please do not tell her." he replied pleadingly.

"Why should I not spare her the annoyance of having to see your face?" He spat glaring murderously at Eomer.

"Amrothos, I love your sister." he replied confidently.

"I do too, and I want her to not have to be disappointed by you anymore."

"I am a King Amrothos, you have no authority over me. If I was a cruel man I would use that to my advantage you know that. I could take Elfwine away without any issue of any sort."

"I know that." he replied still glaring.

"Then why do you want to keep this up?" Eomer asked annoyed.

"Because if you saw how she was after what you did to her, you would understand."

"So what, you are forbidding me to go?"

"No, I would not have given that letter to you if I did not. I would have thrown it away."

"Then why are you still doing this!"

"Because I enjoy torturing you. however, I do not think I ever will. Not till my sister tells me not to."

"Like it was before?"

"Yes, and I hope it never will end." Amrothos said as he walked away. Eomer turned away to look out into the garden like he did before looking out to see Lothriel in it with his son. He watched them for some times till he heard Eowyn's voice behind him.

"What was that about?"

"The usual."

"What are you going to do?"

"I do not know?"

"Something foolish?"

"Maybe? But sometimes we need to have foolish moments."

"Well, good luck to you then."

"I suppose I will need it." Eomer said as he grinned and then walked away back to his rooms. He read the letter in his hands till he memorized every word which was not much at all.

_Dear Flower Thief_

_Meet me in the garden after dinner tonight alone._

_The confused recipient of your theft._

_L_

Eomer did not emerge from his room until the call to dinner was heard, he walked hoping to see if Lothriel and Elfwine would be in attendance for the dinner. He had an unmistakable grin on his face no one could help but notice.

"You seem in good spirits?" Gimli said as Eomer sat next to him and slapped him on the back.

"Good news?" Legolas asked as he took his place next to Eomer's left.

"I do not know? I just feel like things will be better." Eomer said as he smiled at the both of them as they held up their glasses and cheered him.

"That is a tall order to fill Eomer." Elfhelm said looking at him curiously.

"Maybe? But I feel like the stars and the moon and everything in the world will make it right." Eomer replied with the same grin.

"Have you been drinking all day?" Gimli asked laughing.

"No, not one thing." Eomer replied "however I will need courage tonight so I will have a drink or two in this nights honor."

"What is your celebration then?" Legolas asked curiously smiling.

"I will tell you when it has ended." Eomer said as he continued to smile for no reason. "Well, I will tell you when it has started actually. I do not know? I just feel like things will be better." he smiled at the both of them as they held up their glasses and cheered him.

The rest of the dinner went by smoothly, and once he was able to leave and head out into the garden to meet Lothriel who was clueless about him being the "flower thief". He quickly walked towards the garden and picked flowers as he walked thru it hoping to find her. Eomer stopped at the red rose bushes plucking them out mostly. He continued till he reached a moon lit bench and sat on it, hoping that she would see him. He sat with knees apart and the bouquet hanging between his legs, he bent his head low while messing and arranging the flowers. Some time past as he sat there waiting for her, hoping she didn't see him and run off.

"Deep down inside, I knew it was you but did not want to believe it." Lothriel's voice rang in his ears. Eomer sat up and looked at her. "I guess those are for me too?" she said as she walked towards him holding out her hand, but Eomer stood up and did not give them to her. "Oh now you will not give them to me?" she said as she folded her arms, "Why did you do this?"

"I did it because, I needed to." Eomer said as he looked at her.

"That does not answer my question?"

"Why does it need an answer? Why can't I do something because I want to do it?"

"Because Eomer, we have gone through too much for you to not have a reason to do what you have been doing."

"Lothriel, after all we have been through! I would think that you would be able to know why I would ever do such a thing?" Eomer said as he gave her the flowers and walked away. Lothriel grabbed him, and pulled him back looking into his eyes.

"Thank you." Lothriel replied quietly. Eomer was shocked when he heard her say that, he couldn't believe anything that he had just heard that he was speechless.

"Will you forgive me?" Eomer asked.

"I will eventually, but I still can not." Lothriel said as she let him go.

"I think that I can accept that." Eomer replied grinning, "So will we have peace between us?"

"I hope we can. For Elfwine." Lothriel said quietly.

"Yes for him, but us as well?" Eomer replied, "May I walk you back to your rooms my Lady?"

"No, I can go myself. And I am not your lady." she responded back tersely.

"I insist." he said as he took her arm in his and walked her back into the palace, she pulled her arm away and crossed her arms over her chest. "Can I see Elfwine?" he said as he walked with her to the door of her rooms.

"He is asleep, but if you really want you may come in to see him." she said as she walked into the room. The nurse upon seeing Lothriel stood up and walked to her.

"My lady he is asleep in your room and has been out for some time." The Nurse said as she walked the both of them into the room. Eomer walked to the crib and peered inside of it, Elfwine was asleep just as she said.

"He is so amazing, I still can not believe that he is my son." Eomer whispered as he gently stroked his head, smoothing his hair.

"Eomer, let us leave so that he may sleep." Lothriel said as she pulled him along into the sitting room. The nurse bowed out of the room closed the door leaving for the night. "My family must be at dinner still?" Lothriel said as she sat down and Eomer followed her suit.

"Then I must be getting back?" Eomer replied as he stood.

"Yes, if you want to." Lothriel said looking up at him.

"I do not have to leave?" Eomer asked as he sat back down.

"No, it is okay. If you want you may stay and if Elfwine wakes you can take care of him." Lothriel replied softly.

"I would love to do that." Eomer said smiling, "You would need to help me, I do not know what to do?"

"Alright." She replied getting up and walking to the window to let the moonlight in. Eomer walked behind her and looked outside as well.

"What would you like to do till then?" Eomer asked.

"You can do whatever you like, I have things to do." Lothriel replied as she walked into her room which was lit extremely well and sat at a desk.

"What are you working on?" Eomer asked as he sat on her bed

"What I always have been?" Lothriel replied trying to ignore him.

"Oh, yes. May I see?"

"No, I am doing work! Go away, Eomer."

"Sorry." Eomer said as he reclined into the bed.

"Get out of my room, you are not allowed in here."

"Why?"

"Because it is not proper." Lothriel said turning around to look at him with furrowed brows.

"Why is it not? We have a child together!"

"That does not matter Eomer!"

"Okay I am sorry!" Eomer said as he got up and walked out the door "Well what am I suppose to do then?"

"I do not know! Something?"

"I guess I will just sleep." Eomer said his voice grew faint, Lothriel got up from her chair and walked towards his voice.

"You can sleep on the couch." She said as he sat down on the couch.

"I figured."

"No one asked you to stay here. You do not need to, I can and always will be able to take care of him without you!" Lothriel said walked back into her room and shut the door. Eomer got up to follow her opening the door as he entered.

"Why are you always fighting me!" Eomer asked as he shut the door behind him.

"Because you irritate me!"

"I irritate you?"

"Yes, you irritate me! Why can you not amuse yourself! I wish I was never forced to marry you, then I would not be in this trouble!" Lothriel said as she sat down frustrated at the chair at her desk.

Eomer's blood boiled when he heard this "What trouble?" Eomer said as he walked towards her with fire in his eyes.

"The trouble that I am in now!" Lothriel said as she stood up. "The idiot I was forced to marry betrayed me with a whore, and abandoned me for her, then I end up pregnant! I can never be free of you Eomer!"

"Why, why can you not just let things move on Lothriel!" Eomer replied as his temper grew "Why can you not for Elfwine!"

"Some days I wish he was never born!" Lothriel said with tears beginning to form in her eyes, "I know I should not feel that way, but I do! I do! I love him so much but I hate him for being here."

"How can you say that? How can you wish he never was here?"

"I do not know?" Lothriel replied through tears, "I love him so much, I would die for him, I would kill you for him, but some days I can not bare to be with him."

"Because of me?"

"Because of everything."

"Lothriel I know that you do not mean it." Eomer said as he reached for her, but she moved back and fell into her chair. Eomer dropped to his knees and looked up at her face as he moved his hands to her face. "Lothriel, I know you do not mean it." He said again quietly as she looked at him, "You love that child. You would not have done any of this to protect him if you did not." Eomer looked into her eyes studying them with his, he nodded and he grinned "I know you do, you love him more than anything in this world." Lothriel grinned slightly "I personally think that you are the best mother, and am grateful that you were the one who gave me my one and only child." Eomer smiled a big wide smile as he moved forward closer to her face. "Lothriel?"

"Yes?" she said but was quieted as Eomer pressed his lips against her's roughly, Lothriel took the sides of his face with her hands and pulled him off her. "No Eomer. I can not do this. I am sorry, please go."

Eomer nodded as he placed his hand on her arm gently as he stood up and walked away. She heard the door open and close and she let out a huge sigh feeling tears form in her eyes as she stood up to check on Elfwine who still lay peacefully asleep.


	17. Please don't kill me

Wondereye:How is the rehiring taking the good news that there is an heir!

Hey wondereye... I don't really understand what you wrote? Sorry for realz. Like, are the people around happy that their is an heir? Yeah they would be. Are the people of Rohan happy that their is an heir? When they find out, they should be confused but would be happy. Will everyone be like wtf? undoubtedly. We are just focused on the two of them and the need to repair what is happening, and has happened between them. They have a child who ultimately needs them both for many reasons, but they need to be adults about it first. Will they get back together? I am not sure just yet? Will they want to stop the need to kill each other? I have no clue. Will it be a happy ending? I have no idea? All I know is that that baby needs the 2 of them to act like the adults that they are, and should be.

Im having huge adult (HUGE)problems in my life right now, so this story is not even on the back burner. I am going to really need to refrigerate this story till I am ready to revisit my 2 lovely characters. I will finish it, I just need to get some mental as well as emotional stability back in my life before I can devote my time to this project. Sorry everyone, but I need to be okay personally to be able to have my creativity back.

Thanks everyone. Thanks for the love.


End file.
